


Sexo con consecuencias

by Marbius



Series: Love me 'til the day I die [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a 5 Seconds of Summer Song, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Bisexual Sirius Black, Break Up, Drinking, Emotional Hurt, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Minor Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Moving Out, Multi, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Polygamy, Promiscuity, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Unplanned Pregnancy, minor Sirius Black/OFC/OFC, safe sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: En donde Sirius cree que el sexo no tiene consecuencias y después las asume. Por Remus.





	1. 1.- Dieciocho.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Escribo por amor a la pareja y sin ánimo de lucro.

**1.- Dieciocho.**

_Demons_

_Hide behind my back_

_And I can't see them_

_One, two, three, four_

_Leading me to do their dirty work_

_Won't let them knock down my door_

_5 Seconds of Summer - Monster Among Men_

En su último año en Hogwarts, Sirius ostentó el mayor número de corazones rotos que alguna vez se hubieran visto en la historia de Gryffindor. Y ya que sus conquistas no se limitaban sólo a sus compañeros de casa (o curso), al momento de hacer el conteo final una larga e impresionante lista de nombres entre ambos sexos maravilló y horrorizó por igual a sus mejores amigos.

—Joder, Padfoot —dijo James con una exhalación, los cuatro de ellos reunidos en los jardines a la sombra de un árbol y disfrutando de sus últimos días de curso—. No sabía ni la existencia de la tercera parte de los que están en esta lista, y creí que tú y yo nos contábamos todo.

—No todo, Prongs —respondió Sirius, que tenía la cabeza puesta en el regazo de Remus y disfrutaba de los movimientos de éste en su cabello, posiblemente haciéndole una trenza—. Además no salí con todos los de esa lista. Con algunos sólo me acosté.

—Habría que hacer fichas bibliográficas para cada una de las personas en esa lista —dijo Peter, que había estado más inclinado hacia el lado de la admiración cuando decidieron redactar las últimas parejas de Sirius y acabaron buscando más papel para complementar con más nombres.

—Si me lo preguntan, es asqueroso —intervino Lily, que sólo recientemente había aceptado salir con James y se les había unido esa tarde con intenciones de disfrutar del lago.

Claro que su tarde había tomado un giro de lo más morboso cuando ella también contribuyó con nombres de amigos y conocidos que tanto a Sirius como el resto de los Merodeadores ya se les habían olvidado.

—Bah, no sé por qué tanto interés en esa lista —refunfuñó Sirius, que con los ojos cerrados y la expresión relajada, disfrutaba más que nunca de los roces de Remus en su cabeza—. ¿Y qué si me he acostado con un par de personas más que el resto? No es como si importara.

—Oh, la de chicas y chicos que han pasado por tu cama y llorarían de humillación por ese comentario —dijo James con un toque de acritud—. Pero en serio, Padfoot... ¿Cómo?

—Yo mejor preguntaría ‘¿por qué?’ —Secundó Lily aquella curiosidad—. Vale, lo admito, cuando fuiste el primero de la escuela en perder la virginidad eras toda una leyenda, pero ahora se te ha escapado de las manos.

Sirius hizo un leve encogimiento de hombros. —Sólo... pasó. No sé ni cómo explicarlo, y tampoco es que me arrepienta.

Porque dicha fuera la verdad, no lo hacía.

En una extraña sucesión de los hechos, Sirius había perdido su virginidad con una chica mayor que él por varios cursos cuando estaba a dos semanas de cumplir trece años, y su popularidad ya de por sí inflada había subido como la espuma porque la chica en cuestión era hermosa, toda una reina de belleza, y también una especie de arpía que iba en pos de la fortuna Black y que no se había cortado ni un ápice en realizar un acto tan vil con un crío que, aunque precoz, no estaba preparado para una experiencia de ese calibre.

La vida había seguido, por supuesto, y tras un par de novias mayores con las que también se acostó, y otras de su edad que lo acompañaron a la cama para no quedar en desventaja, Sirius empezó a salir con su primer novio, el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw, que iba en último curso y tenía a su vez fama de cambiar de pareja con la misma regularidad que lo hacía con la ropa interior.

Después de él, y en venganza por haberlo encontrado en un armario de equipo de protección con un alumno de su mismo curso, Sirius había cobrado su venganza acostándose con la mayoría del equipo de Ravenclaw, rematando el mismo chico con el que su ex le había sido infiel, y asegurándose que éste los encontrara en el mismo armario de la última vez.

A partir de entonces, Sirius había salido en cuanta cita le había sido posible, acumulando novias y novios como quien recoge briznas de hierba en el campo, y desechándolos sin mayores miramientos cuando algo mejor aparecía.

En un inicio, el nombre de Sirius Black se había convertido en un sinónimo de éxito y digno de admirar, pero tantas parejas le habían cobrado factura cuando la venganza de los exes se puso en acción. Algunas viejas parejas de Sirius no vieron con buenos ojos ser apartadas en pos de una nueva conquista, y aunque Sirius se metió en algunos problemas y su reputación comenzó a tornarse un poco oscura, no se detuvo.

Al casi terminar sus años en Hogwarts, eran tantas sus parejas sexuales (por no mencionar aquellas otras con las que no había llegado a tener sexo pero sí a realizar otras actividades de la misma índole) que por simple aburrimiento habían empezado a redactar esa lista con nombres, y que después de varias horas de escribir, parecía no tener un final.

—Es un milagro que no hayas pescado algo contagioso y que sólo se cura con altas dosis de penicilina en todas tus andanzas, Sirius —le dijo Lily, que con la lista en sus manos, repasaba los nombres encontrado amigos, conocidos y personas que jamás creía haber descubierto ahí pero que sin lugar a dudas lo habían hecho con Sirius Black.

—Condones, muchos condones —dijo Sirius sin alterarse—. Mama Euphemia se sentó a charlar conmigo en varias ocasiones, y mencionó que si al menos no podía hacerme cambiar de opinión acerca de mis decisiones, al menos que fuera cuidadoso.

—A estas alturas Sirius ya habría poblado Hogwarts de hijos ilegítimos —bromeó Peter.

James torció el gesto. —E imagino que los Black ya habrían puesto el grito en el cielo de enterarse que la fortuna tendría que dividirse entre un centenar de bastardos el apellido.

—Mejor no hablar de los Black porque me arruinan el día —gruñó Sirius, por primera vez molesto—. Además, más tarde tengo una cita y quiero estar del mejor humor posible.

—¿Una cita o...? —Inquirió Lily, pues de oídas y sabiendas tenía claro que ‘cita’ era el eufemismo para ‘sexo’ cuando se trataba de Sirius.

—No es una cita —intervino Remus, que se había quedado callado la mayor parte del tiempo y le estaba dando los toques finales a un entramado cuidadoso del cabello de Sirius—. Padfoot prometió a ayudarme con mis aplicaciones en la universidad, así que iremos a la biblioteca.

—Una cita —insistió Sirius—. He dicho.

—Mejor no llamarla así o la gente empezará a pensar que no hay nada sagrado para ti y también te acuestas con tus mejores amigos —le advirtió James, y pasó por alto la pequeñísima contracción en la boca de Sirius, igual que el leve fruncimiento en las cejas de Remus—. Como sea, es mejor verte con Remus en la biblioteca que encontrarte por tercera vez en lo que va de la semana en la cama y con alguien nuevo.

—Ew —expresó Peter—, espero que no sea de vuelta en mi cama.

—No es mi culpa. Eso pasa cuando eliges la que está al lado de la puerta y con más fácil acceso —dijo Sirius con humor, y Peter gruñó.

—No extrañaré dormir contigo a un lado, Padfoot.

—Creo que nadie —dijo James—, y habló por todos al respecto.

Remus chasqueó la lengua, pero nadie salvo Sirius lo escuchó, y a escondidas de los ahí presentes que no reconocieron su gesto, le acarició la pantorrilla.

De sobra estaba explicar que ellos dos tenían sus propios secretos de los que el resto de sus amigos no estaban para nada enterados.

Sirius y Remus habían comenzado a salir juntos hacía un año atrás. Mejor dicho, a acostarse, el uno con el otro, desde dos meses antes de finalizar su sexto curso en Hogwarts. El porqué de ello había sido simple: Porque podían y querían hacerlo.

De hecho, porque Remus había observado por una rendija de su cama de dosel a Sirius cogerse a Billy Demswick de Hufflepuff un miércoles en la madrugada, y después de que éste se hubiera marchado de vuelta a su casa, había aceptado la invitación de su amigo para unírsele en aquel lecho todavía caliente y sudoroso.

Remus habría de considerar después que ese fue su punto de no retorno, pero para Sirius fue una marca más en la cabecera de su cama, donde un virgen más acudía con él por ayuda con su problema, y él generosamente lo ayudaba.

Ni más, ni menos, incluso si se trataba de Remus.

La discrepancia si acaso estribaba en que a diferencia de sus múltiples y muy variados compañeros de cama, Remus se convirtió en elemento constante bajo el roce de sus manos. En un inicio, con apenas contactos mensuales, pero cambiando cuando en vacaciones de invierno Sirius pasó esas Navidades con los Lupin y se dedicó a Remus en exclusiva por espacio de diez días.

Luego a su vuelta en Hogwarts había continuado repasando la población de Hogwarts en búsqueda de una nueva conquista, pero Remus había perdurado de maneras que otros no, siendo su compañía constante de al menos un par de veces de semana.

James por supuesto asumió que aquello era una prueba de la recién descubierta madurez de Sirius, que en un supuesto por fin se había cansado del sexo casual y estaba dispuesto a bajar el ritmo, pero su comentario tuvo el efecto contrario cuando Sirius comenzó a participar en algunas fiestas que se celebraban en Slytherin, y que incluían más de un compañero sexual por cabeza.

Frente a la promiscuidad de Sirius que no conocía control, Remus sólo le pidió a éste ser cuidadoso consigo mismo y con los demás, también por él, si es que apreciaba su amistad.

—Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con quien quieras, pero... —Le había dicho Remus mirándolo fijo a los ojos y sin una traza de reproche en el dorado de su mirada—. Cuídate. Condones siempre.

—Siempre, Moony —había respondido Sirius, que con aquella especie de bendición sobre sus hombros, le había dado rienda suelta a explorar su sexualidad.

Fuera o no la ausencia de cadenas a un perro vagabundo y desarraigado o que entre ellos no había necesidad alguna de establecer un compromiso innecesario, lo cierto es que Sirius y Remus funcionaron juntos por el simple hecho de no estarlo. Ni Sirius puso un freno a su promiscuidad ni Remus se lo pidió, y fue aquel acuerdo tácito el que les permitió seguir compartiendo cama ocasional y no albergar rencores.

Por descontado que ningún otro de sus amigos estaba enterado de aquel trato, y de ahí que en sus últimos días en Hogwarts Sirius y Remus hubieran intercambiado una mirada de interés cuando James y Lily anunciaron que iban a dar un último paseo por Hogsmeade ahora que las clases habían terminado y Peter se les sumó con interés de pasar a Honeydukes.

Sus amigos les ofrecieron invitarlos a ir con ellos, pero Remus habló de empacar sus pertenencias, y Sirius de tener una cita con una Ravenclaw bien dotada, y sus excusas colaron de manera perfecta.

En lugar de empacar o acudir a la otra torre de Hogwarts, en su lugar Remus y Sirius se atrincheraron en su dormitorio y sin más preámbulo lo hicieron en turnos por última vez en sus respectivas camas, también en una silla, y cuando el periodo refractario llegó a su fin, una última vez en el frío suelo de piedra.

—Perro en celo —le dijo Remus a Sirius, sus piernas todavía alrededor de la pelvis de su amigo y con el sudor corriéndole por el cuerpo.

Sirius fingió un ladrido, y trazó un camino con su lengua a través del salado cuello de Remus. —Dime eso cuando no esté dentro de ti y tú pidiendo más.

—¿Oh, estoy pidiendo más? —Inquirió Remus, apretando las nalgas, y el miembro de Sirius todavía en su cuerpo recuperó un poco de su rigidez.

—Moony... —Gimió Sirius—. Ya no tenemos tiempo...

Y en verdad que no contaban con mucho. Ya era tarde, y sus amigos no tardarían en estar de vuelta y preguntándose por qué la puerta del dormitorio estaba atrancada y adentro sólo estaban ellos dos oliendo a sexo reciente, pero... Como suele suceder en casos como ese, el instinto se sobrepuso a la razón, y Remus le echó a Sirius los brazos al cuello y murmuró contra su oído las palabras mágicas.

—Hazlo rápido...

Y Sirius lo hizo. Oh sí, vaya que lo hizo, afianzando las piernas de Remus alrededor de su centro y marcando un ritmo desesperado, buscando su placer antes que el de su amigo, pero consiguiéndolo para ambos con la ferocidad de sus movimientos y la urgencia de Remus arañando su espalda y pidiendo más.

—Sirius —pidió Remus—. Sirius...

—Tómalo, Moony —respondió Sirius—. ¿Era esto, ¡ah!, lo que querías?

Remus elevó su cadera con la siguiente estocada, y gimió alto cuando el pene de Sirius rozó aquel sitio de placer en su interior. Pero no era suficiente.

—Por favor... —Pidió Remus con los dientes apretados, pues sus propios deseos todavía le eran nuevos, y sólo Sirius podía complacerlo.

En respuesta a su tácita petición, Sirius utilizó una de sus manos para recorrer el pecho de Remus, y con dedos expertos pellizcar sus pezones. Remus dio un grito de satisfacción, y Sirius recorrió el pezón entre el índice y cordial, vigilando con interés la expresión arrobada de su amigo.

Bastaron sólo un par de estocadas más antes de que Remus se corriera, y Sirius le siguió de cerca con una descarga mínima luego de la tarde que habían tenido.

Al salir de su interior, Sirius examinó con una sonrisa engreída el desastre que había dejado entre las piernas de Remus, y que sólo en contadas ocasiones podía disfrutar más ahora que su amigo insistía en utilizar condones.

—Eso fue... —Resopló Remus, que al intentar cerrar las piernas, se topó con las manos de Sirius en sus rodillas y ejerciendo una fuerza opuesta.

—Luces... listo para comer.

—No tenemos tiempo —repitió Remus las palabras que utilizara Sirius antes, pero éste no se dejó vencer por sus viejos argumentos.

Con la tarde cayendo a través de la ventana y la inminente cercanía de sus amigos, Sirius convenció a Remus de entrar con él a la ducha, y mientras esperaban el agua caliente en su reducido baño, lo hizo inclinarse sobre el lavamanos y abrir las piernas, el espacio suficiente para él trazar una línea con besos a lo largo de su espalda baja antes de sujetar un glúteo en cada mano y con la lengua limpiar el desastre que era de su autoría.

Remus tembló de placer por aquel contacto tan íntimo, y si bien la tentación de cerrar los ojos y perderse en las sensaciones fue tentadora, no por ello lo hizo.

En su lugar se observó a sí mismo en el pequeño espejo que tenían colocado en la pared, y que hasta entonces sólo había servido para contemplar su rostro adormilado en las mañanas cuando se lavaba los dientes.

Ya no más. No ahora que Remus podía apreciar sus pupilas dilatadas, los labios turgentes, y una expresión de innegable placer que subía sin parar y amenazaba con acabar con él.

—Tú sabor, Moony —jadeó Sirius contra su trasero, y poniendo pausa al delicioso trabajo oral que le hacía antes, se posicionó detrás de él y volvió a penetrarlo con familiaridad.

El ángulo, y que aquella fuera la culminación de una tarde de sexo, hizo a Remus hipersensible al placer y también al roce. Estaba cansado, al borde de sus capacidades, y listo para dejar que Sirius consiguiera su orgasmo sin importarle el suyo propio, pero Sirius facilitó ayuda a su apatía deslizando una mano entre sus piernas y masturbándolo con maestría.

—Juntos, Moony —pidió Sirius, y Remus imitó la intensidad de sus gemidos al correrse una última vez con apenas fuerzas, y al borde del desmayo.

Sirius todavía se demoró unos minutos más en su interior, plantándole besos en la espalda y murmurando palabras dulces, pero con prisa y un reloj imaginario sobre sus cabezas, también fue quien le puso fin a ese momento e insistió en ducharse.

Bajo el chorro del agua caliente, Sirius los bañó a ambos, y después los secó, esforzándose en vestir primero a Remus y colocarlo en su cama antes de asegurarse de abrir ventanas, limpiar cualquier rastro incriminador, y retirar la cómoda que había servido como barrera para impedir que la puerta se abriera.

Sólo entonces se permitió sucumbir al cansancio, y se unió a Remus en su cama, abrazándolo por detrás y quedándose dormido en el acto.

Así los encontraron sus amigos, que habituados a escenas como esas porque Sirius no tenía reparos en buscar contacto humano ya fuera sexual o platónicamente (nunca de manera romántica), ni siquiera parpadearon.

—¿Terminaste de empacar, Remus? —Preguntó Peter, aunque la respuesta era obvia.

—Nah, ya lo haré mañana.

—¿Y Sirius volvió agotado de su cita? —Inquirió James, dirigiéndose al baño y sin siquiera imaginarse la escena protagonizada ahí apenas quince minutos atrás.

—Eso parece —respondió Remus y después bostezó—. Y una siesta es la mejor idea justo ahora...

Que acurrucándose en el abrazo de Sirius y con su respiración en la nuca, no tardó en seguirle a la inconsciencia del sueño.

Con el final de sus años en Hogwarts llegó el comienzo de su primer año en la universidad, y el grupo de Merodeadores, plus Lily, se dividió de manera irrevocable.

Claro, nada sobre las líneas de tragedia o ponerle un final abrupto a una amistad (o romance), sino más bien elegir diferentes carreras, tomar distintos caminos, y con todo, luchar por mantener el contacto.

De todos ellos, quién escogió el camino más bifurcado del resto fue Peter, que tomó por elección un año sabático para ‘conocerse a sí mismo’, pero que en realidad quería utilizar para librarse un poco de la tiranía de su familia y después hacer su elección sin más presiones. El resto de sus amigos le desearon la mejor de las suertes en sus planes, y Peter partió poco después de la graduación con rumbo hacia la India como primera parada.

El resto de los Merodeadores (y Lily) en cambio hicieron sus elecciones y empezaron el siempre excitante y a la vez tedioso proceso de buscar un piso y prepararse para el comienzo del siguiente curso.

De entre ellos, Sirius había sido el candidato más probable a no hacer nada después de sus años de Hogwarts y vivir holgadamente de la pensión que su tío Alphard le había otorgado luego de huir de casa a los dieciséis, pero éste le había hecho saber que si quería que lo siguiera manteniendo antes tenía que hacerse de un proyecto de vida y con ello una carrera, y ya que Alphard era cabeza de sus propios negocios y con toda probabilidad pretendía heredárselos, Sirius optó por entrar a la facultad de Negocios Internacionales.

—Me habría gustado más ser un miembro parasitario de la aristocracia —había comentado Sirius después de recibir por correo su carta de admisión—, pero corría el riesgo de convertirme en uno más de mi familia, así que prefiero esto.

James y Lily en cambio optaron por la Medicina. James había tenido ante sí la posibilidad de dedicarse al rugby de manera profesional, pero al final había elegido la opción que a la larga le traería mayor seguridad y satisfacciones, así que junto con Lily había hecho los exámenes para una prestigiosa universidad que se complacía de sólo aceptar al 3% de los aspirantes y junto con ella había conseguido una plaza.

En medio de aquellos futuros brillantes, Remus se había decantado entre viejos intereses, e indeciso entre estudiar Literatura Clásica o Literatura Contemporánea, al final había aspirado a un sitio en la facultad de Biblioteconomía, y había sido uno de los quince elegidos de los que se vaticinaba ni cinco llegarían a graduarse al cabo de cuatro años.

Con sus brillantes futuros ante ellos, las vacaciones antes de entrar a la universidad estuvieron plagadas de tiempo libre en el terreno de los Potter, y un mes antes del siguiente curso, de recorrer Londres en búsqueda de vivienda para el siguiente lustro de su vida.

Sirius, al igual que James, no tuvo reparos en pedir cita en cuanto sitio le pareció adecuado a sus necesidades, pero tras tres días de recorrer el barrio más caro del que Remus o Lily hubieran tenido nociones hasta entonces, sus amigos los citaron en una cafetería de lo más económica a hablar en serio de sus finanzas.

—Vale, iré directo al grano —dijo Lily sin contarse ni un ápice, ella sentada al lado de Remus y mirando por turnos a James y a Sirius que estaban frente a ellos—. Los pisos que ustedes han elegido están muy alejados del presupuesto con el que Remus y yo contamos para vivir en Londres.

—Pero-... —Intentó hablar James; sin embargo, Lily ya venía preparada.

—Lo sé, ustedes dos tienen dinero y podrían cubrir los gastos, pero eso es en el caso de que Remus y yo decidiéramos vivir con ustedes, lo cual todavía no es un asunto escrito en piedra.

—Pero-... —Probó Sirius hablar, y Remus intervino.

—Sí, ustedes estarían más que encantados de ser generosos y ayudarnos en estos tiempos de crisis, pero aunque ideal...

—Lo que Remus intenta explicarles es que no va con nuestro estilo vivir a expensas de ustedes sólo porque tienen más dinero y nosotros no —remató Lily con tacto.

James suspiró.

Sirius murmuró por lo bajo “adiós penthouse con cuarto para invitados...”

Lily puso los ojos en blanco. —Insisto que somos estudiantes universitarios, no necesitamos un cuarto para invitados. Ni vistas de Londres. No estar cerca de tintorerías, tres panaderías de lujo y el teatro. Y James —se apresuró a agregar cuando su novio abrió la boca para refutar sus afirmaciones—, me importa un bledo si Shakespeare no es Shakespeare a menos que lo vea desde un palco. No es no.

—Ouch —musitó James, pero salvo por eso, demostró estar conforme.

Las reglas de convivencia en su grupo tendrían que sufrir modificaciones si es que querían encontrarse en un punto medio.

Fue Sirius quien mejor entendió la finalidad de mudarse los cuatro juntos a un punto estratégico que les permitiera acudir a sus distintas universidades, y tras varias semanas de dar vueltas en Londres siguiendo un mapa con los puntos trazados para optimizar sus movimientos, dio por fin con una vieja pero bien cuidada construcción que al parecer había sido remodelada luego de los años de la guerra y era perfecta para ellos en todo sentido.

—Cuatro habitaciones, dos a la derecha y dos a la izquierda, así que da la impresión de ser dos pisos. La cocina y el baño son compartidos entre nosotros en un área común —enumeró Sirius las especificaciones del lugar—. El cuarto de lavado es comunal, pero a cambio la calefacción central viene incluida en la renta.

De esa manera, respetaban el arcaico requisito que los Potter le habían obligado a James cumplir, en donde no tenían inconvenientes que él y Lily vivieran bajo el mismo techo, siempre y cuando tuvieran más compañía y no hicieran de esa mudanza su primer nido de amor. De paso Lily también podía mentir en casa afirmando que vivía con varios compañeros de piso, y no sólo James, de quienes sus padres todavía no se fiaban por causa de los malintencionados comentarios de su hermana Petunia, que siempre a la menor oportunidad lo colocaba bajo una luz negativa y desfavorable.

Bajo esa estipulación, y a sabiendas de que sus tutores no los visitarían sin antes anunciar su llegada, Sirius y Remus tomaron un lado y James y Lily el otro, acordando que James y Remus tenían llaves de la habitación del otro por si acaso ocurría alguna emergencia, como Euphemia Potter cayendo de sorpresa o los Evans haciendo lo mismo.

La mudanza se completó para la última semana de julio, y antes del final de ese día, Sirius había hecho buenas migas con un par de chicas que había conocido en la tienda de la esquina.

—Esto no será como Hogwarts, Padfoot —dijo James más tarde, los cuatro reunidos en la cocinita en común y dando cuenta de una pizza que habían pedido con la finalidad de no tener que cocinar justo cuando más cansados se encontraban—. En la universidad tienes que estudiar, no sólo...

—Deja te recuerdo que estuve entre los primeros cinco de nuestra promoción, Prongs —dijo Sirius en defensa de sus habilidades académicas—. Además, esta noche es para nosotros, y no un par de chicas que conocí apenas hace unas horas.

—Lo que Sirius quiere decir —completó Remus aquella idea—, es que Sirius las invitó a ir al parque mañana.

James puso los ojos en blanco. —Sirius Black en acción.

—Deberíamos empezar nuestras propias apuestas —dijo Lily, que seguido se oponía más que celebraba la promiscuidad de Sirius—, acerca de cuándo Sirius embaraza a una chica primero o pesca algo en sus andanzas...

—Una vez pesqué un resfriado por besarme con Leelard Jenkins —respondió Sirius de lo más ufano—. Eso tiene que contar de algo.

—Eres imposible —dijo Lily, poniendo los ojos en blanco igual que James antes, y abandonando el tema.

A fin de cuenta, eran ya argumentos que Sirius se conocía al dedillo y no cambiaba, así que no había necesidad alguna en seguirle reprochando su incontable cantidad de compañeros de cama. No cuando Sirius ahora se encontraba en Londres, y sin el aislamiento de los cuatro muros de Hogwarts, ahora podía continuar expandiendo sus horizontes con un mayor número de personas.

Más tarde, cuando por fin James y Lily se retiraron a sus habitaciones y Remus hizo lo mismo pero le dio cabida a Sirius bajo sus sábanas, no perdió oportunidad en recordarle que debía ser cuidadoso, ya no por él, sino por ellos dos.

—Siempre podríamos empezar a utilizar condones entre nosotros —dijo Remus en voz baja, de espaldas en su estrecha cama individual y con Sirius haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por permanecer recostado en su pecho y no rodar directo al piso.

—Nunca lo hemos hecho. Sería de lo más... —Sirius arrugó la nariz—. Raro.

—Ya, lo sé, pero... —Remus jugueteó con un mechón del negro y largo cabello de Sirius que caía sobre su pecho—. Sería lo mejor. Por seguridad.

—Por seguridad —repitió Sirius en un tono hueco, y el agarre de su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Remus se intensificó—. Compraré una caja de 100 condones y haré lo posible por utilizar cada uno de ellos.

—Así sólo lo haces ver como que intentas acostarte con 100 personas, Padfoot —dijo Remus de buen humor, ignorando la creciente punzada que desde siempre había existido en su corazón por Sirius, pero que por honor a la amistad de media vida y deseo de conservarla, nunca había tomado en cuenta—. Sólo sé cuidadoso, ¿ok?

—Por ti, Moony.

—No, por _ti_, Padfoot. Tú lo necesitas más —insistió Remus—. No existe el sexo sin consecuencias. No cuando-...

—Suenas peor que Prongs, pero vale —le interrumpió Sirius, pues había tenido esa charla infinidad de veces y ya se sabía el final—. Relájate, Moony. Mi segundo nombre es cuidadoso.

—No, ese es Orion, aunque te pese reconocerlo.

Sirius bufó contra la extensión del pecho de Remus, y aunque apenas minutos atrás había declarado estar demasiado cansado para el sexo, la cercanía de sus cuerpos hizo el resto.

Remus habría de pensar después que ese momento habría sido perfecto para insistirle a Sirius en reconsiderar sus viejos hábitos y empezar desde cero ahora que se encontraba en Londres. Quizá reiniciar su conteo con él, quizá no si la necesidad que Sirius tenía por Remus no era recíproca, pero... En cualquier caso no lo hizo, y aceptó la boca de Sirius recorriendo su pecho y subiendo en pos de sus labios.

Y el resto, fue como en otras ocasiones.

—¿Otra vez? —Preguntó Lily, cuando por segunda vez en la semana se topó a Remus en el área común de la cocina y bebiendo un té mientras leía a la luz de la raquítica luz con la que contaban ahí.

En apariencia, Remus sólo quería salir de su habitación y disfrutar de un momento de lectura con la siempre buena compañía de un English Breakfast humeante a la temperatura adecuada, pero para Lily que ya tenía experiencia en ese campo, la causa de la decisión de Remus era más bien un causante, que respondía al nombre de Sirius Black.

—Otra vez —confirmó Remus, pues sabía que la mejor defensa era la honestidad, y en todo caso no tenía gana alguna de mentir.

A un par de días de haberse mudado a su piso de estudiantes, Sirius ya había traído compañía en dos ocasiones previas. Ésta era la tercera, y por la cercanía de su piso a una universidad y el flujo de estudiantes de su edad en edificios aledaños, seguro que no sería la última.

Con habitaciones separadas, cualquier habría de suponer que Remus no tendría problema alguno con las visitas de Sirius, excepto que sus muros eran adiciones recientes de la casera para incrementar los dormitorios, y en realidad las paredes eran de madera y no de ladrillo, de manera que si Remus cerraba los ojos y escuchaba con atención, podía escuchar sus risas, jadeos y el rechinar de los resortes del colchón con toda claridad como para imaginarse la escena y hasta las posturas.

—No deberías permitirle traer compañía cada vez que le venga en gana —dijo Lily, que había ido a la cocina por un vaso con agua, y se estaba tomando unos minutos para hablar seriamente de eso con Remus—. ¿Qué pasará cuando el semestre empiece? No puedes sólo exiliarte de tu habitación porque Sirius ha decidido que quiere más sexo del que ya habitualmente obtiene fuera de aquí.

—Será igual que en Hogwarts —masculló Remus, pues su cama había sido la que quedaba contigua a la de Sirius. La de James también, pero su otro amigo era más del tipo de dormirse temprano para asistir de madrugada a los entrenamientos de rugby y tenía el sueño de una roca al que ni una catástrofe natural conseguiría despertar.

Remus por desgracia no tenía esa ventaja, y se había pasado todos esos años escuchando toda clase de ruidos, murmuraciones y el ocasional gemido, luchando por ignorar la erección en sus pijamas, y en sus últimos años, el malestar que bullía en su pecho cuando no era él con quien Sirius pasaba tiempo en su cama.

—Insisto en que no puedes permitirle salirse con la suya —persistió Lily en su queja—. Si te avergüenza pedirle a Sirius que controle, puedo decirle a James que-...

—No —le puso Remus un alto—. No será necesario.

—¿Ah no? —Lily arqueó una ceja—. ¿Seguirás diciendo eso cuando en tu quinta noche consecutiva en esa silla eches de menos la privacidad de tu habitación?

—Yo hablaré con Sirius —dijo Remus, a sabiendas de que probablemente no lo haría—. Llegaremos a un acuerdo. Haremos que funcione. Ya verás que sí...

Pero Lily sabía, al igual que él, que no sería así.

Fue idea de Sirius celebrar su primera semana en la universidad con una fiesta de inicio de curso, y aunque entre él y sus amigos acudían a tres universidades diferentes, resultó que la variedad de sus invitados jugó a su favor más que en su contra.

Remus por su parte no se esforzó en invitar más que a un par de personas, convencido de que si al final de la velada Sirius se llevaba a uno de sus conocidos a la cama entonces estaría arruinando el resto de su semestre, e incluso así sus planes fallaron a medias cuando a mitad de la velada Sirius acabó besándose con uno de sus invitados.

—No sé cómo demonios lo hace —le dijo James a Remus cuando por casualidad los dos coincidieron en la cocina para servirse una cerveza—. ¿Son sus ojos grises? ¿Conoce frases de conquista que el resto no? ¿Es que acaso le mide veinte centímetros? Porque lo he visto de reojo en el baño y esa vez que fuimos a la playa y no llevábamos trajes de baño, pero caray, es que es ridículo...

Remus bebió un largo trago de cerveza para ahorrarse la vergonzosa explicación de que era eso y mucho más. El encanto de Sirius residía no sólo en sus atributos físicos y en la calidad del tiempo que se podía pasar a su lado en la cama (o cualquier otra superficie de su elección) sino también en la capacidad que tenía éste para convertir el momento en un encuentro especial y no abaratarlo después al momento de despedirse.

En más de una ocasión se había sentido frustrado Remus de ser una más de las parejas con las que Sirius pasaba sus ratos libres, pero su manera de distraerlo y hacerle creer de vuelta que tenían algo especial era lo que le obligaba a perdonar sus andanzas y soportar su promiscuidad sin reclamárselo. Hacía tiempo que Remus había hecho las paces consigo mismo, en donde si sus opciones eran o no tener a Sirius en su vida, prefería mantenerlo justo como era en la actualidad.

—Esas dos chicas con Sirius lo están intentando convencer de un trío —dijo Lily al unírsele a Remus y a James en la cocina, y con discreción señaló al pequeño grupo, donde Sirius estaba en el centro, y dos universitarias de cursos mayores jugaban con su cabello y le plantaban besos en el cuello.

—¿Intentando convencer? —Repitió James con horror—. ¡Como si Sirius necesitara de ser convencido!

—Oh, es que Sirius pretende que la fiesta acabe en una orgía —dijo Lily, y esbozó una mueca de desagrado—. Lo juro, si empiezan a quitarse la ropa, yo me voy de esta fiesta incluso si es en nuestro piso.

—Wow...

—Y tú te vienes conmigo, James.

James bajó el mentón y asintió, pero Remus pudo ver una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Él mientras tanto frunció el ceño, porque si en verdad estaba dentro de los planes de Sirius montar una orgía en el área comunal del piso (imposible en su habitación, que ya de por sí era pequeña y la cama estrecha) entonces no quería estar presente y presenciar eso.

—Y ahí va nuestro querido perro en celo... —Dijo Lily con resignación, y al mirar hacia la salita descubrió Remus que una de las chicas que antes estaba con Sirius se le había subido al regazo y estaba ya sin blusa.

Peor aún, una de las manos de Sirius estaba husmeando debajo de la corta falda que vestía, y la otra estaba en la boca de una tercera chica, que le chupaba dos dedos de manera obscena, haciendo una premonición de lo que estaba por venir.

—Y todavía no es medianoche —murmuró James, mitad asombro y mitad descreimiento.

—Sólo espero no encontrar en la mañana a nadie de mi curso —pidió Lily—, o será terriblemente incómodo para todas las partes involucradas.

—Después de una noche con Sirius, creerán que la humillación de la mañana siguiente valdrá la pena —dijo Remus con sequedad, y a su lado James arqueó una ceja.

—Lo dices tan seguro...

Remus hizo un quiebre de su muñeca. —Bah. Como sea. Si duermes hoy con Lily, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de pasar la noche en tu habitación?

—Mi cama es tu cama, Moony. Especialmente hoy... —Le prometió James, y al menos por un segundo experimentó Remus alivio de contar con un amigo como él.

Eso hasta que un segundo vistazo a la salita le reveló a Sirius recibiendo atención de tres chicas, y también de un chico, que para desgracia suya era un compañero de curso con el que ahora ya no tendría ni el mínimo de ganas de hacer equipo o siquiera dirigirle el saludo de buenos días.

Atractivo como siempre, seguro de sí mismo y confiado del buen tiempo que estaba por pasar en compañía de virtuales desconocidos, Sirius ni siquiera notó cuando Remus dejó su cerveza y pasó a su lado dos veces, una de ida a su dormitorio y otra de regreso con su pijama y almohada, listo para buscar asilo en la mitad que le pertenecía a James y a Lily, que igual que él, abandonaron la fiesta convencidos de que no se perdían de nada.

Que del resto ya se encargarían a la mañana siguiente.

Sirius al menos tuvo la decencia de disculparse por la manera en que la fiesta se salió de su control. Con la figurativa cola entre las patas limpió el desastre de la fiesta, se encargó de despachar los cuerpos que habían quedado extenuados y en diversos estados de ebriedad por doquier, y no puso ningún reparo en asegurarse de retirar todos y cada uno de los condones que poblaban cada superficie disponible, baño y fregadero de la cocina incluidos, para horror de Lily, que dejó de hablarle por un par de días hasta que Sirius volvió a ser de su gracia tras mucho implorárselo.

James también estuvo molesto por días, reprochándole a Sirius de la fama que corría el riesgo de echarse encima en Londres si seguía así, por no mencionar los riesgos que corría practicando el sexo con cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a bajarse los pantalones, pero Sirius insistió que sabía bien lo que hacía, y que además era su vida y hacía lo que le venía en gana con ella.

De su grupo de amigos, Remus fue quien menos le dio la lata con el asunto de la orgía sorpresiva que había ocurrido en el piso, limitándose a pedir que fuera Sirius quien limpiara el baño a consciencia y les recompensara su _rendezvous_ sexual con una oferta de paz, que consistió en prepararles el desayuno y sin rechistar por la siguiente semana.

En apariencia, un asunto que todos podían dejar en el pasado, excepto que Remus no se mostró muy receptivo a los avances de Sirius cuando éste intentó colarse a su habitación un par de noches después, y que de paso le requirió a éste un esfuerzo extra para volver a ganarse su afecto.

Así que Sirius puso de su parte, y una tarde en la que James tenía laboratorios y Lily sesión de estudio en la biblioteca, hizo su movida al arrinconar a Remus en el sofá y besarle el cuello.

Que fuera el mismo sofá de la orgía (aunque con cubiertas, Sirius las había pagado luego de que ciertas manchas de dudosa procedencia se negaran a salir del tapizado) y que ahora Remus estuviera en la misma posición que Sirius antes, sólo contribuyó a que éste retrocediera en actitud protectora hacia sí mismo.

—No puedes seguir molesto por siempre, Moony —dijo Sirius, que a sabiendas de cómo ganarse a Remus, utilizaba sus mejores estrategias al ponerle una mano en el muslo, y con los dedos en la cara interna darle un apretón con justa medida para excitarlo—. Ya me disculpé.

—Mmm...

Hasta hacía unos minutos, Remus estaba concentrado en un libro del que tenía que leer y resumir unos capítulos para la siguiente clase, pero hacía ya más de una semana que él y Sirius no tenían un momento a solas, y el calor de su cuerpo a un lado lo tentaba mucho más que la historia de la biblioteconomía moderna en el contexto de la cultura contemporánea.

Bastó que Sirius moviera un poco su mano a la entrepierna de Remus para que éste gimoteara bajo la pericia de sus dedos, y Sirius no se cortó de cerrar la distancia entre ambos y plantarle un beso.

—Déjame compensártelo —murmuró Sirius entre besos, sin comprender que el sexo no era la solución universal a los problemas que juntos podían enfrentarse.

Remus lo sabía bien, pero intoxicado por los besos de Sirius y la manera segura con la que éste tiraba del frente de sus pantalones y rozaba la línea de su vello púbico en estudiada caricia, no dijo nada.

En su lugar gimió, y el perdón le fue otorgado a Sirius en su totalidad.

Resultó ser Lily quien primero descubrió la naturaleza de la relación secreta entre Remus y Sirius.

En un viernes de su segunda semana de curso, confiados porque a aquella hora tenían el piso para ellos, habían estado compartiendo un beso lánguido en la cocina cuando la puerta se abrió, y una Lily con una terrible jaqueca entró y los descubrió.

—Yo... Mierda, olvídenlo —alcanzó Lily a farfullar antes de darse media vuelta y enfilar directo a su dormitorio.

Ahí donde Remus dio un paso atrás y se quedó congelado en su sitio, Sirius en cambio no encontró problema alguno en continuar.

—No, Padfoot —le detuvo Remus, que utilizando el agua de la tetera, preparó un té justo como Lily lo prefería y se envalentonó para acudir y enfrentarla.

Lily le dio cabida en su habitación con un tenso “Adelante” cuando Remus tocó a la puerta, y éste la descubrió sentada a los pies de la cama y con el rostro puesto en ambas manos.

—Pensé que un té te ayudaría...

—Gracias, puedes dejarlo sobre el escritorio —le indicó Lily sin levantar la cabeza.

—Erm... —Remus se acercó a Lily, y con cautela le tocó el hombro—. ¿Todo bien? Y no me refiero a lo de antes. Bueno, sí, ¿pero qué haces de vuelta tan temprano? Creí que tenías laboratorios hasta tarde.

—Jaqueca —masculló Lily—, y no esperaba volver y encontrarlos aquí... Pensé que los viernes a esta hora tenías el grupo de estudio.

—Tengo. Tenía —se corrigió Remus—. Lo movimos a los miércoles en la tarde. Uhm, oye Lils...

—Sé lo que vi —dijo Lily, levantando por fin el rostro, y Remus apreció lo irritado de sus ojos—. Tú y él...

Lily calló, y el silencio se extendió por unos segundos antes de que Remus exhalara con pesadez.

—Si esperas que me disculpe o me justifique, eso no va a pasar.

—Vale. ¿Desde cuándo entonces? ¿Es algo nuevo o…?

—Desde Hogwarts, a finales de sexto año —dijo Remus, decidiendo ahí mismo que no podía tener esa conversación de pie, y jalando la silla del escritorio de Lily para quedar sentado frente a ella—. Lo sé, cualquier cosa que tengas en mente ya la pensé yo por mi cuenta. Todo esto es impensable, y pone en riesgo nuestra amistad, pero verás... Funciona. Funcionamos.

—¿Como qué funcionan exactamente? —Pidió saber Lily, que entrecerró los ojos.

—Como amigos. ¿Segura que no quieres el té? Tienes cara de-...

—Tener una migraña, sí —suplió Lily la información por él, y aceptó la taza entre sus dedos—. Es estrés, y las aspirinas no parecen hacerle efecto.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? Cualquier cosa...

—Sólo... —Con una mano sosteniendo su taza, Lily hizo un movimiento vago con la otra que no decía nada en absoluto—. Estás jugando con fuego, Remus.

—Lo sé.

—¿Tienes...? ¿Estás? —Tras varios intentos fallidos, Lily bebió un sorbo de su té y volvió a intentarlo—. ¿Sientes algo por Sirius?

—Lo mismo que tú y James. Es uno de mis mejores amigos en el mundo.

—Sabes bien que no me refiero a eso.

—Seh... —Asintió Remus, que jugueteó con la cutícula de su dedo pulgar antes de admitir para Lily, y ya que estaba en eso, para sí mismo también, que para él acostarse con Sirius nunca había sido un juego.

Después de todo, el límite de su autoengaño era grande, pero no infinito, y él estaba llegando a su tope.

En el pasado, Remus había podido hacer las paces con respecto al lugar que él ocupaba en la vida de Sirius. Sirius Black, el hermano mayor de una familia dotada de una belleza sin par. Su hermano Regulus le iba a la zaga, aunque era un tanto más sombrío que Sirius, quien brillaba con luz propia como una estrella, haciendo honor a su nombre. Y de ahí que Remus no se sintiera con derecho de privar al mundo de su nuevo astro rey, el Sirius Black que como el sol no hacía distinciones acerca de a quién alumbraba con la incandescencia de su apariencia y personalidad.

Desde la primera vez que habían sido íntimos, Remus se había forzado a mantenerse despierto con Sirius a su lado y llevándose la mejor parte de las sábanas, a racionalizar que había sido increíble. De hecho, había sido lo mejor que alguna vez le hubiera pasado en la vida, pero también tenía una fecha de expiración que no podía ignorar. Que llegaría a su fin en el momento en que Remus aspirara a más que una amistad con beneficios de índole sexual, y por lo tanto no debía engañarse con burdas fantasías de un final de cuento de hadas.

Porque aquel no era un cuento de hadas, ni Sirius el Príncipe Encantador, y mucho menos era Remus una princesa cantarina a la espera de que la solución más romántica estuviera a punto de tocar a su puerta.

Así no eran las cosas, y así no funcionaba el mundo.

—Remus... —Atrajo Lily su atención, que a pesar de sus propios problemas y el dolor de su cabeza, lo miraba con compasión—. Sé honesto conmigo, ¿sientes algo por Sirius? Más allá de la amistad. ¿Estás enamorado de él o… lo amas?

Remus suspiró, y como respuesta fue suficiente. —Por favor no se lo digas a nadie. No a James, mucho menos a Sirius. Es un asunto entre nosotros, y apreciaría tu discreción.

—Esto no puede terminar bien —dijo Lily con dolor patente en su voz, que ya fuera por sus propias dolencias o porque tenía claro cuánto iba a sufrir Remus en ese arreglo, no podía ocultarlo—, pero lo prometo, no diré ni una palabra.

—James no tiene qué enterarse de nada.

—No seré yo quien se lo diga, lo juro —se comprometió Lily, y Remus experimentó una marejada de afecto por la chica.

—Gracias, Lily.

—No hay de qué, pero, ¿Remus? —Lily se esforzó a verlo a los ojos antes de realizar la única intervención que se iba a permitir—. Por favor cuídate.

Que si hablaba de condones o guardar su corazón, Remus no lo sabría sino hasta mucho después.

Así que Remus tranquilizó a Sirius, Lily fingió normalidad cuando más tarde salió de su dormitorio, y James no se enteró del no-tan-pequeño cuasi debacle al que su novia y sus dos mejores amigos se enfrentaron en esa mañana de viernes durante su ausencia.

A cambio de verse sorprendidos en acción, Sirius y Remus reforzaron su política de discreción, limitando sus encuentros al dormitorio y sólo cuando tenían la certeza de tiempo suficiente para disfrutar de su mutua compañía y sin interrupciones.

Básicamente, entraron en una etapa de distanciamiento, donde el miedo orilló a Sirius a buscar sexo fuera de las cuatro paredes de su piso y a Remus a lamentar sus decisiones.

Una situación que por cuatro años de universidad se extendió justo hasta el momento de la graduación cuando James le propuso matrimonio a Lily, ella aceptó, y con ese mismo ímpetu Sirius le pidió a Remus mudarse juntos a su propio sitio.

Remus aceptó, y con ello empezó una segunda era en su relación con Sirius.

_Oh, the stupid truth is I'm so bad for you…_

_5 Seconds of Summer - Monster Among Men_

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- Veintiocho.

**2.- Veintiocho.**

_Fragile, always 'bout to fall just like sand_

_Castles, three, two, one, go_

_Strong hold,_

_It's time for me to admit that I'm an_

_Asshole, so here I go_

_5 Seconds of Summer - Monster Among Men_

Muchos cambios habían ocurrido en los últimos diez años... La mayoría buenos, sólo algunos malos, muchos inesperados...

—¡Padfoot!

—¡Harry!

—¡Moony!

—¡Hola, Harry!

En una visita semanal a los jueves en casa de los Potter (sí, en plural, desde que Lily había aceptado la propuesta de James para casarse) para cenar entre amigos y reconectar, Sirius y Remus recibieron la bienvenida más calurosa por parte de Harry, el accidental y para nada planeado bebé de sus mejores amigos, que con todo era el sol de sus vidas y la prueba física de que no todos los críos de cinco años eran detestables con sus sonrisas de dientes faltantes y manitas pegajosas.

Remus ya lo sabía, por supuesto. Su trabajo en la biblioteca le hacía pasar algunas de sus tardes en la sección infantil montando exposiciones que despertaran el interés de los jóvenes lectores, y en otras ocasiones hasta había aceptado participar en el rincón de lectura como un cuentacuentos al que no se le daba mal imitar toda clase de voces.

No, quien había necesitado convencimiento de que un bebé no era la peor catástrofe jamás conocida en su íntimo círculo de amigos había sido Sirius, que reaccionó mil veces peor que James cuando Lily le anunció que tenía un retraso con la regla y que su prueba de embarazo había dado positivo. Ahí donde James se mostró nervioso y extasiado por partes iguales de empezar su familia con Lily, Sirius en cambio se mostró taciturno y tuvo un ataque de mal humor que duró por semanas, donde fue necesario convencerlo que habría cambios, claro está, pero que serían para bien. Que un bebé no destrozaría su amistad.

Y no lo hizo.

Nacido como Harry James Potter, el pequeño bebé acabó por conquistar a Sirius cuando el mismo día del parto se mostró como una pequeña réplica de James y su llanto bajó de intensidad hasta desaparecer cuando Sirius y sólo Sirius lo sujetó entre brazos.

Había sido amor a primera vista, y cinco años después, poco había cambiado en esa relación.

Con Harry en brazos y conversando con él de todo y nada, Sirius tenía la exclusiva de Harry cada noche de jueves que él y Remus acudían a la cena de sus amigos, y éste no tenía inconveniente en ese honroso segundo puesto por los afectos del niño.

Era como era, y en cualquier caso ya se había acostumbrado a ser el segundón...

—¿Moony? —Atrajo Harry su atención, y Remus se forzó a sonreír para no revelar sus pensamientos de antes.

—¿Sí, Harry?

—¿Conoces al tío Wormtail?

—Puedes apostar que sí —respondió Sirius en su lugar, bajando al niño porque su peso no era tan ligero como para tenerlo siempre en brazos como cuando era un bebé—. Íbamos juntos al colegio y éramos mejores amigos, como tú con Ron, Neville y Draco.

Harry asintió y quedó satisfecho con esa respuesta, así que salió corriendo en dirección a la cocina para anunciar ruidosamente que su padre y sus amigos tenían un nuevo viejo mejor amigo.

Sirius y Remus aprovecharon el momento para despojarse de sus abrigos, y al cruzar el vestíbulo saludar al resto de los invitados.

Con el retorno de Peter de las tierras altas de Escocia (luego de su año sabático había estudiado ahí y se había casado para volver con su esposa e hija de vuelta a Londres apenas ese mes), los Potter habían preparado una velada un poco menos íntima que en otras ocasiones, invitando amigos de Hogwarts y otros más recientes para darle a la cena un toque más de fiesta.

Remus se acercó a intercambiar saludos con Marlene y Dorcas, dos chicas que en sus años de universidad se habían acostado con Sirius en un trío y habían terminado por enamorarse la una de la otra, muy para satisfacción de él, que se hacía llamar el cupido que las había flechado con su pene.

A ellas les siguieron Fran y Alice, amigos recientes de los Potter porque su hijo Neville iba en el mismo salón que Harry, pero habían hecho buenas migas con ellos porque Alice era maestra, y en el pasado Remus había trabajado con ella en talleres de lectura.

Remus también se detuvo con los Weasley (quienes por fortuna habían dejado a sus cuantiosos hijos en casa) y a los Malfoy (que de algún modo estaban lejanamente emparentados con Sirius) antes de poder llegar con Peter, su esposa Mary y su hija Daisy. Sirius ya se le había adelantado, y hablaba con Peter del camino que habían tomado sus vidas después de Hogwarts.

Así como James y Lily habían cumplido sus sueños de volverse doctores (James especializado en fisioterapia deportiva y Lily como pediatra), Remus también había conseguido un buen trabajo en una biblioteca, y Sirius... Él había tenido la vida resuelta desde un inicio al ser el favorito de su exiliado tío Alphard, que ya mayor y retirado a la Riviera francesa le había legado su compañía.

Sirius habría de ser el presidente de su propio imperio de haberlo querido, pero en su lugar había aprovechado que su hermano Regulus lo había contactado para informarle que tenía razón, sus padres eran la escoria del planeta y que quería desligarse de ellos, para plantearle la posibilidad de ir a mitades con las gestiones de la empresa y su hermano había aceptado.

En materia de acciones, Sirius, Regulus y el tío Alphard ostentaban idénticas partes de 30% de la compañía, dejando ese 10% restante a su prima Andrómeda, que también renegaba del apellido Black luego de haberse casado con Ted Tonks en contra de los deseos de sus padres, y por lo tanto ya estaba de su parte.

Luego de su graduación, Sirius había trabajado con Regulus en las gestiones de la empresa por espacio de un par de años, pero en vista de que su hermano tenía talento innato para los negocios, y a Sirius en realidad le importaba un rábano todo aquello, se había tomado una jubilación adelantada y ahora contaba con propiedades alrededor de todo Londres donde rentaba y generaba ingresos sin tener que mover un dedo.

Pese a la buena carta que la vida le había otorgado, Sirius no entró en grandes detalles al hablar de ello con nadie más que sus más íntimos amigos, y ahora Peter, que lo felicitó por su buena estrella y le deseó la mejor de las suertes.

—Es curioso ver a Peter después de todos estos años —le dijo Sirius a Remus en la cocina mientras se servían una copa de vino antes de la cena—. ¿Te has fijado que se está quedando calvo? El look le sienta, supongo. Pero...

—Seh. Lo difícil sería no notarlo —respondió Remus sin malicia—. Pero al menos lo acepta y no se cohíbe. Peor sería que llevara el cabello largo e intentara ocultar sus áreas calvas.

—Yo había pensado encontrarlo igual que hace diez años cuando decidió no entrar a la universidad y buscarse a sí mismo en ese viaje alrededor del mundo, pero... Supongo que cambiar era necesario. Él cambió y todos lo hemos hecho... Eso creo.

—No te preocupes —le sonrió Remus—, tú no te estás quedando calvo. —Y lo enfatizó retirándole un mechón de cabello que le caía por el costado y colocándoselo detrás de la oreja—. Eres el mismo de siempre, Padfoot.

Que para bien o para mal, en muchos aspectos lo seguía siendo.

Incluso después de sus años de universidad, dos hechos seguían constantes en la vida de Sirius: Su promiscuidad, y a Remus como visitante asiduo a su cama, mucho más que el resto.

Más de eso que nunca ahora que ellos dos compartían piso en una buena zona de Londres después de que Sirius insistiera en tener dinero suficiente para permitírselo, y a cambio Remus le entregaba un pago simbólico que más veces que no terminaba apareciendo de vuelta en sus bolsillos.

Remus no era idiota, tenía claro que con su dinero Sirius podía mantenerlos a ambos el resto de su vida, pero él no había estudiado ni tenía una carrera y un empleo sólo para ser mantenido por su mejor amigo, así que ponía esos ingresos extra en una cuenta de banco y esperaba por ideas.

—Ojalá esta cena no dure mucho —dijo Sirius de improviso, y Remus asintió.

Con toda seguridad, Sirius tenía planes con alguien más para esa noche, y quería retirarse temprano para asegurar sus posibilidades de sexo.

—Muero porque volvamos a casa y me hagas una mamada —continuó Sirius, y Remus se atragantó con su saliva, pero consiguió mantener el temple y volver a asentir.

Luego de más de diez años de estarse acostando el uno con el otro de manera continua aunque secreta, y por supuesto, no de modo exclusivo como para suponer que estaban _juntos_, Remus en cierto modo se había relajado y comenzado a creer que lo que tenía con Sirius podía no ser lo idóneo, ni encajar dentro de los parámetros de lo normal, pero funcionaba para ellos dos.

Sirius todavía salía en incontables citas y no tenía inconveniente en utilizar su buena apariencia y carismática personalidad para conocer personas nuevas y con esa misma gracia llevarlas a su cama, pero... Al final siempre volvía a Remus. Daba lo mismo cuánta diversión y variedad encontrara Sirius fuera de su piso, su retorno con Remus estaba asegurado, y éste había perdido ya la cuenta del número de veces en las que había liberado su aliento contenido en el pecho cuando Sirius volvía y se mostraba fastidiado con él.

De entre innumerables encuentros de una ocasión y algunas docenas de parejas con las que Sirius salió en todos esos años, sólo Remus había perdurado, y aunque a ratos él mismo consideraba patético sentirse valioso a pesar de las nefastas condiciones a las que Sirius lo sometía, lo cierto es que ya no había vuelta atrás para él.

En un pasado no tan remoto, después de finalizar la universidad y cuando con planes de casarse James y Lily les habían anunciado que se mudaban a su propio sitio, Remus había tenido un periodo de reflexión en donde se planteó muy seriamente dar por terminada aquella relación de amigos con derechos que mantenía con Sirius.

Con un trabajo que le daba lo suficiente para independizarse, Remus incluso había buscado en bienes raíces por un pisito, si acaso un cuarto en una pensión mientras decidía qué camino seguir, pero entonces Sirius le había pedido acompañarlo a ver departamentos, y al encontrar aquel en el que ahora vivían, se había limitado a echarle un brazo sobre los hombros y decir que esa era su piso.

No su piso, sino _su_ piso, de ellos dos, y el corazón de Remus había estado a punto de hacerle implosión en el pecho por todas las implicaciones que conllevaba inherentemente.

Para bien o para mal, la ilusión había muerto apenas un par de días después de recién mudarse, pues luego de que Sirius tuvo con él sexo en cada habitación y superficie del piso, cuando Remus más confiado se sentía de sus nuevos dominios, había traído compañía y vuelto a sus viejas costumbres.

Corrección: A sus costumbres de siempre.

Remus se había sentido devastado cuando todavía cansado por la mudanza y el buen sexo, trayendo consigo bolsas de comida china para cenar con Sirius frente al televisor y acurrucarse en el sofá para luego hacer lánguidamente el amor, descubrió en el perchero de la entrada un abrigo que no era ninguno de los dos. También un par de botines. Y conforme fue avanzando al entrar al piso, también unos pantalones. Del resto de prendas ni quiso saber, y Remus dejó la comida en la mesa de la cocina y se retiró temprano a dormir.

De la larga noche que había pasado a solas en su cama y escuchando ruidos de dudosa procedencia en la habitación de al lado, Remus se acordaba perfectamente. También de la caldera de sentimientos que había bullido en su pecho, donde la impotencia, la humillación y el autodesprecio abundaban.

Mil y un veces esa noche se había jurado ponerle fin a su asunto con Sirius y seguir con su vida, y mil y una veces se había desdicho de sus palabras, de tal manera que a la mañana siguiente, con oscuras ojeras y casi sin haber dormido, sólo tenía claro que no podía hacerlo.

No todavía al menos, no cuando la simple idea de hacer que su última vez con Sirius no fuera memorable.

Bajo ese trato, horas después había actuado con normalidad y se había vuelto a acostar con su mejor amigo. “Una última vez” se dijo para sí, “sólo una más”, que definitivamente no lo fue en los años que le siguieron.

En la actualidad, Remus seguía preguntándose cuándo llegaría el día de esa verdadera última vez, y añorándolo... temiéndolo...

—Te has quedado callado de pronto —dijo Sirius, trayéndolo a la realidad de la cocina de los Potter, donde estaban en una pequeña fiesta y esperaban a la cena. Sirius frunció el ceño—. ¿Todo bien, Moony?

—Uh, creo que el vino se me subió a la cabeza —se excusó Remus, apartando su copa de la que apenas había bebido un sorbo—. Deberíamos volver con el resto de los invitados.

Sirius no pareció muy convencido, pero siguió a Remus mientras éste hacía lo posible por distanciarse de él y de la propuesta que había aceptado apenas volver a casa.

Buscando con desesperación cualquier tipo de distracción, Remus estuvo más que agradecido cuando entre los invitados encontró a Regulus, a quien sólo trataba de unos cuantos años atrás luego de que éste y Sirius parcharan su relación, pero a quien a la vez encontraba agradable una vez que se acostumbró a su sentido del humor sarcástico y un tanto oscuro.

—Lupin —saludó Regulus con un cabeceo, una vieja broma suya porque después lo llamó por su nombre—. Hey, Remus. ¿Conoces a nuestra prima Nymphadora? Odia que la llamen así, pero bah.

La mujer que venía con él y que a todas luces era menor en edad que todos ellos y también de estatura no se amedrentó, sino que le plantó a Regulus un certero codazo en las costillas y le extendió su mano a Remus para estrechársela.

—Tonks, por favor —pidió ser llamada.

—¿Tonks? —Repitió Remus—. ¿Por casualidad no eres la hija de Andrómeda y Ted?

Tonks así lo confirmó con una amplia sonrisa, y Remus vio al instante el parecido con los otros Black que él conocía. Claro que la chica no tenía las facciones angulosas de Sirius o Regulus, la forma de su rostro era similar a la de un corazón, pero compartían los labios gruesos y boca pequeña, además de la chispa en los ojos incluso si los de ella eran azules y no grises.

—Nymphadora acaba de terminar la universidad y se va a sumar a la empresa familiar —dijo Regulus, que como siempre estaba encantado de facilitar información pertinente—. Sirius prometió que la guiaría durante sus primeras semanas, pero cada vez es más difícil hacerle volver a la oficina.

Remus no confirmó ni denegó aquello. Sirius había hecho buenas inversiones con su dinero, y prefería ocupar su tiempo libre en sí mismo y sus pasatiempos.

—Hablando de Sirius, ¿está el por aquí? —Preguntó Tonks, que incluso parada de puntitas no conseguía sobresalir mucho entre la pequeña concurrencia que se había formado en casa de los Potter.

—Debe estar... por ahí —dijo Remus, que recordaba haber visto algunas amigas solteras de Lily entre el grupo que se había sumado a la cena, así que no sería sorpresa si encontraba a Sirius con una de ellas y poniendo en marcha sus planes de conquista.

Regulus adivinó en el acto el paradero de su hermano, y mostró su desagrado con un chasquido de lengua y moviendo de lado a lado la cabeza en señal de reprobación.

—Mi estúpido hermano, jamás cambia.

Remus no defendió a Sirius. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué sentido tenía? Las acusaciones en su contra no eran infundadas, y más que eso, su promiscuidad se había vuelto motivo de leyenda, al punto al que a esas alturas seguro medio Londres ya había tenido su momento especial al lado del famoso Sirius Black que se acostaba con todo lo que estuviera a su alcance y demostrara interés recíproco.

El propio Remus incluido.

—¿Me acompañas por un trago? —Preguntó Tonks, cambiándose del brazo de Regulus al de Remus, y éste accedió guiarla a la cocina, donde la chica eligió vino blanco.

Remus en cambio rechazó rellenar su copa y se contentó con un vaso con agua.

—¿Te toca ser el conductor designado?

—Ese era Sirius, pero viniendo hacia acá lo vi con uno de los invitados, así que... —Remus fijó la vista en su vaso, pues sin importar cuántas veces había presenciado la misma escena, siempre le dolía igual.

Ver a Sirius con otras personas no se había vuelto más sencillo con los años, sólo más profundo el corte. Atrás habían quedado las noches en que se pasaba en vela con las pestañas húmedas y una sempiterna congoja en el pecho preguntándose cuánto tiempo más pasaría antes de que Sirius lo olvidara como compañía constante en su vida, y si bien todavía no conseguía llegar al punto de la indiferencia, iba por buen camino de al menos no permitir que se le notara.

El presenciar a Sirius una vez más en posición comprometedora con otra persona al menos tenía la ventaja de quitarle cualquier rastro de borrachera del cuerpo, y suponiendo que Sirius querría marcharse con su acompañante, eso dejaba a Remus la tarea de llevar su automóvil de vuelta a casa.

—Oh, en ese caso... —Tonks le sonrió con coquetería—. ¿Te importaría llevarme a casa después? Se supone que mi transporte era Regulus, pero...

«¿Pero qué?», pensó Remus, pues nunca tuvo una explicación plausible y terminó por ser el chofer de la prima de Sirius. O sobrina. Algo por el estilo, que los parentescos Black siempre se le escurrían de la mente sin llegar a quedarle claros del todo.

En una sucesión de hechos que después habría de ser decisiva, charlar con Tonks antes de la cena se convirtió en una razón para que ella ocupara un asiento a su lado, y ya que Sirius estaba flirteando con el que sin duda terminaría por convertirse en su acompañante de la noche, a Remus no le quedó de otra que actuar con normalidad y valerse de Tonks para ello.

Tal como Remus había predicho, Sirius se marchó temprano con su acompañante (“Creo que se llama... Uhm... Olvídalo, pero es un colega de James en el hospital, así que no tardaré en estar de vuelta en el piso”, había dicho Sirius antes de darle a Remus las llaves de su automóvil) y a Remus no le quedó de otra más que llevar a Tonks a su casa.

—Muchas gracias por ser mi transporte —repitió ésta por tercera vez, ya en el interior del elegante Audi que Sirius tenía como automóvil, y que vibró silenciosamente bajo los dedos de Remus cuando éste lo encendió—. Habría pedido un taxi, pero...

Remus volvió a notar esa tendencia en Tonks de dejar sus pensamientos inacabados, siempre con un ‘pero’ de por medio y manteniéndolo a él en la interrogante.

—No hay problema.

Poniendo la dirección de los padres de Tonks en el GPS, Remus se dedicó a conducir por las calles de Londres con gran parte de su atención en el tránsito y un poco en la chica, que había resultado ser la Black más parlanchina de la que Remus tuviera noción, y eso que vivía con Sirius...

—... Te aburro, ¿no es así? —Lo sacó Tonks de su abstracción, y Remus le sorprendió con una negativa.

—No. De hecho te encuentro agradable, es sólo que esta noche no me siento de humor para charlas largas.

—¿Y qué tal otro día? Digamos para almorzar —propuso Tonks—. Me agradas, Remus, y me gustaría conocerte más, si es posible.

—Me parece bien —dijo Remus con tono neutro, pues ya fuera una amistad o Tonks tuviera intenciones de más, él sólo podía ofrecerle lo primero y prefería dejárselo claro desde el inicio.

Una vez llegaron al domicilio que Tonks le había indicado, Remus apagó el motor y se giró hacia la chica.

—Hemos llegado —dijo con sencillez.

—Remus...

—Tonks... —Y luego Remus tuvo un acceso de risa—. Lo siento —consiguió articular a duras penas, de pronto más divertido que nunca—. Es que no puedo llamarte Tonks. Es tan... raro.

—¿Y no te parece peor llamarme Nymphadora? —Puso ella los ojos en blanco—. No sé en qué pensaba mi madre, pero seguro no lo hacía con el cerebro cuando eligió un nombre como ese para mí.

—No es tan terrible. Tiene... personalidad. Justo como tú.

—Sigue siendo horrible.

—No, sólo es sonoro, y puede que muy largo. Podrías ser Nympha-...

—Diox santo —resopló Tonks.

—... O Dora —dijo Remus, y Tonks arrugó la nariz.

—¿Dora?

—Dora.

Tonks se mordió el labio inferior unos segundos antes de dar su veredicto. —Ok. Me gusta. Dora...

—¿Entonces puedo llamarte Dora?

—Sí, pero sólo tú. Los demás tendrán que conformarse con Tonks por no haber pensado en esta solución antes.

—Vale, la distinción me agrada.

Las palabras de Remus tuvieron un efecto inesperado para él, pues Tonks... No, Dora le dedicó una mirada cargada de intenciones, que de haberse atrevido a un acercamiento Remus podría haberla rechazado sin más.

En cambio...

—¿Podemos intercambiar números?

—Claro.

Tras hacerlo, Dora abrió la portezuela del vehículo y dijo: —¿Almorzamos esta semana?

—Tú elige el día.

—Apuesta a que sí. Hasta luego, Remus —se acercó Dora a él, y le plantó un ligero beso en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de sus labios—. Y gracias por traerme a casa. Ha sido todo un detalle caballeroso de tu parte.

—No… hay… problema… —Respondió Remus con cierta rigidez, agradeciendo cuando Dora cerró la puerta y lo dejó a solas con sus pensamientos.

A sabiendas de que tendría que dejarle bien en claro a la chica que sólo podían ser amigos, Remus emprendió el camino de regreso a su piso cuando le llegó el primer mensaje de Sirius.

S: ¿Moony?

R: ¿Sí, Padfoot?

Remus aprovechó una luz roja para cerciorarse de los motivos de su amigo para escribirle, cuando no hacía ni una hora que se había ido a la casa de su última conquista.

S: ¿Puedes pasar por mí?

S: El muy idiota de como-se-llame esperó a último momento para decirme que no tiene condones.

S: ¿Puedes creerlo?

S: Y esperaba que no me importara.

S: Como si estuviera en mis planes hacerlo a pelo con un desconocido.

S: ¡El descaro de la gente!

S: Pues últimas noticias, imbécil, ¡ME IMPORTA Y MUCHO!

S: Te juro que me ha arruinado la noche.

S: Así que bajé a buscar un taxi pero no he tenido mucha suerte

S: Por favor ven por mí :) ¿Sí?

Recibiendo los mensajes uno a uno en sucesión, a Remus no le quedó de otra más que resignarse a su suerte de chofer designado.

R: Pásame la dirección y estaré ahí lo antes posible.

Que al fin y al cabo, no sería la primera vez que lo hacía...

Sirius estaba de excelente humor cuando Remus pasó por él en la esquina de dos calles bastante transitadas, y no se cortó ni un ápice en plantarle un beso en los labios apenas se subió el automóvil y ponerle la mano en el muslo, cerca de la cara interna y tan arriba como para casi tocarle la entrepierna...

—Sirius... —Le advirtió Remus, pues estaba conduciendo y no quería ningún accidente—. Basta.

—Vamos, Moony —dijo Sirius con un puchero—. Todavía podemos hacer de ésta una noche digna de ser recordada.

Remus amagó resistirse, pero los dedos de Sirius fueron más hábiles al momento de abrirle el botón y bajarle la cremallera de los pantalones, y antes de una calle ya tenía Sirius la mano en su ropa interior y sujetando con fuerza su pene duro.

—Estaciona donde sea —le indicó Sirius—. Será rápido.

Remus resopló, pero le obedeció porque ya la sangre había abandonado su mente racional y se iba en dirección sur al punto entre sus piernas.

—Vas a hacer que nos multen —gruñó Remus cuando por fin consiguió un lugar de estacionamiento, justo debajo de una farola, que incluso para ser tarde y estar en una calle sin mucho tránsito, la paranoia lo hacía temer el peor de los desenlaces.

—Relájate, Moony —dijo Sirius, subiendo y bajando con sensualidad su mano en el pene de Remus—, estás demasiado tenso para disfrutar esto.

—Oh, ¿eso crees? —Replicó Remus con sarcasmo, pero un gemido al final de su frase arruinó el efecto severo que quería infundirle.

—No te hagas el difícil, Moony —murmuró Sirius contra su cuello, trabajando su mano con presteza—, no cuando te tengo agarrado de...

—Padfoot —gimió Remus, pues no en balde Sirius tenía suficiente experiencia en el arte del placer como para tenerlo al borde del orgasmo con apenas un par de toques.

—Déjame hacerlo como es debido —pidió Sirius deteniendo sus movimientos, y Remus le miró un par de segundos con las pupilas dilatadas mientras éste tanteaba el costado del asiento.

En un momento estaba Remus sentado, y al siguiente el respaldo se había ido hasta el piso y él también. Su nueva posición recostado le dio espacio a Sirius para maniobrar mejor, y sin tantos ambages se inclinó sobre su regazo y sopló sobre su erección.

Remus se estremeció. —¿Es en serio? —Preguntó con temor, también con altas dosis de excitación—. ¿Me vas a hacer una mamada en plena vía pública?

—No estamos en la calle —dijo Sirius, apartándose un mechón de cabello del rostro con una mano, con la otra, sujetando la erección de Remus en vertical—. Y en todo caso, será culpa de la otra persona si mira a través de los cristales...

Remus iba a responder que si se trataba de un policía haciendo sus rondas poco importaría aquella lógica tan absurda para evitarles una noche en el calabozo bajo cargos de indecencia pública, pero Sirius no le dio tiempo al cerrar los labios alrededor de su glande y dedicarle una ligera succión.

—Oh, joder... —Murmuró Remus para sí, consciente de que había perdido aquella discusión, y que Sirius podría proponerle toda clase de actos ilícitos y obscenos en el interior de su automóvil y que no tendría fuerzas para oponerse.

Sirius así se lo demostró, abriendo más la boca y bajando a través de la erección de Remus, que se cubrió los ojos con un brazo y con su mano libre se aferró al costado del asiento en búsqueda de soporte.

Por largos minutos, el único sonido que se escuchó en el automóvil fue el de la respiración elaborada de Remus, aderezada con el ocasional “¡Oh, no pares! y “¡Ah, mierda!”, acompañado de los ruidos húmedos de Sirius y sus chasquidos de lengua cada vez que tomaba el aire y paladeaba el sabor de su compañero.

—¿Siempre fuiste así de bueno? —Preguntó Remus en una pausa que se tomó Sirius para recuperar el aliento, y éste hizo un sonido afirmativo mientras besaba la extensión de su pene y terminaba en la base repleta de rizos color caoba.

—Es práctica, Moony —dijo Sirius con sencillez, recorriendo la circunferencia de su miembro hasta llegar a sus tensos testículos y besarlos por turnos—. Mucha, mucha, _muchísima_ práctica...

En lugar del efecto esperado donde Remus celebraba su promiscuidad y cambio de parejas de cama como si se trataran de mudas de ropa interior, éste resopló.

—Wow, qué dicha la mía —masculló entre dientes, por primera vez en todos esos años revelando lo desagradable que encontraba a Sirius cuando brincaba de colchón en colchón.

—¿Remus?

—Supongo que yo también seré parte de esa ‘práctica’ acumulada para tu siguiente conquista —dijo Remus, que de pronto apretó los labios para evitar hablar de lo que después se arrepentiría.

Al retirarse el brazo del rostro, Remus vio a Sirius, e incluso a través de la semipenumbra de la noche, encontró en sus ojos grises un toque de ofensa.

—Pensé que estábamos teniendo un buen momento —dijo Sirius con un tono de voz a la defensiva, y no había manera de equivocarse, pues su rostro había perdido la jovialidad de antes.

—Lo... estamos teniendo hasta que se acabó —dijo Remus tras largos segundos—. Lo siento. Bebí una copa de vino temprano y creo que...

—Seh, como sea —gruñó Sirius, que pese a su irritación, volvió a bajar la cabeza en el regazo de Remus y procedió a practicarle una felación de campeonato.

Remus no tuvo oportunidad de mucho. Usualmente le gustaba jugar con el cabello de Sirius, a veces sujetar él mismo la base de su pene y con el pulgar rozar el labio inferior de Sirius alrededor de su erección... Pero en esa ocasión Sirius no se tomó su tiempo para delicadezas, y haciendo gala de sus mejores trucos, consiguió que Remus se corriera en tiempo récord.

—¡Ahhh! —Gimió Remus, mordiéndose los nudillos para no gritar, mientras Sirius le daba los últimos lametones para limpiar el semen de la punta y después dejarlo ir—. Sirius...

—Tú no eres práctica —dijo Sirius en voz baja, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano—. En lo absoluto. Sino la razón para ser así de bueno.

Remus le miró desde su posición, y un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo, pero ya que seguían en la calle y él estaba con su miembro ahora flácido expuesto a la vista de cualquiera que se asomara por sus ventanillas, se apresuró a vestirse de vuelta y a enderezar el asiento.

—¿Quieres que...? —Y señaló con su mano un gesto a la entrepierna de Sirius, donde éste claramente ostentaba su propia erección, pero Sirius denegó con la cabeza.

—Mejor en casa. Esto ya fue demasiado riesgo para una noche.

—Cierto...

Y Remus puso el automóvil en marcha.

De vuelta en su piso, tomaron duchas separadas y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero antes de la marca de los diez minutos Sirius acudió a la recámara de Remus, y pidiendo permiso para meterse a la cama con él (rara vez lo hacía; sólo cuando creía que las cosas entre ellos no marchaban bien) levantó las sábanas y pegó su cuerpo apenas vestido con bóxers al de él.

—¿Aún estás molesto conmigo? —Preguntó Sirius con el rostro enterrado en la nuca de Remus.

Remus suspiró. —Nunca lo estuve. Es sólo que... Me sentí un poco barato. Una más de tus… Lo que sea.

—No lo eres —dijo Sirius con firmeza—. Todas esas personas van y vienen, no vuelvo a pensar en ellas, pero contigo es diferente. Aquí estoy una vez más, ¿o no?

—Mmm...

—Dime lo que en verdad piensas —pidió Sirius, afianzando el agarre de su brazo alrededor del estómago de Remus y tirando de él con posesividad—. Porque si en verdad te molesta el número de parejas que cruzan mi cama...

Remus contuvo el aliento, pues si las siguientes palabras de Sirius eran las que creía, entonces habría una oportunidad para ellos dos.

—... puedo ser más discreto al respecto —finalizó Sirius, y sin saberlo, le rompió el corazón a Remus.

Congelado en su sitio, de pronto incapaz de comprender de qué manera tan espectacular había desperdiciado la última década de su vida creyendo que Sirius albergaba por él alguna clase de sentimiento, lo suficientemente destacable como para al menos volver siempre a su lado tas incontables aventuras, Remus de pronto experimentó un dolor agudo en el pecho y la opresión apabullante de un puño cerrándosele alrededor de la garganta y asfixiándolo.

Había creído en balde que era especial, y en términos de Sirius lo era, pero al parecer no lo suficiente. A cambio era al amigo al que se le podía ocultar la presencia de otros, pero no el novio que merecía abandonar a esos otros por él.

Remus lo entendió, lo asimiló, y tomando una decisión de la que esperaba no tener que arrepentirse en la próxima década de su vida, trazó su próximo camino a seguir.

—No te preocupes, Sirius —consiguió Remus articular—, no será necesario.

—Oh, pues bien —dijo Sirius con tranquilidad, refregando su erección pendiente contra el trasero de Remus una última vez.

Y Remus lo dejó. Una última vez. Del mismo modo en que no tuvo inconveniente cuando Sirius se deshizo de su ropa interior y de la suya. Una última vez.

Un encuentro que vino marcado con infinita cantidad de etiquetas, cuando Sirius le hizo una (última) mamada y Remus le correspondió con (última) reciprocidad. Se besaron (por última vez) e hicieron el amor (por última vez) antes de quedarse dormido en brazos del otro... Por última vez.

Remus atesoró cada una de esos instantes, y al finalizar, ya tarde de madrugada y con el compromiso de levantarse temprano, acudir a su trabajo y vivir como si nada, a desconocimiento de Sirius le plantó a éste un último beso en la comisura de los labios.

Aquel era, su adiós particular para el hombre que desde siempre había amado.

Porque su compañía le había resultado agradable y genuinamente quería verla, Remus no se molestó cuando Dora consiguió su número a través de Regulus y lo invitó a almorzar un par de días después de la cena en casa de los Potter.

El lugar elegido era un cafetín que quedaba entre sus dos empleos, y Dora arribó a tiempo para interrumpir la lectura de Remus en el periódico.

Tras los habituales saludos y sentarse a la mesa, Dora le echó un vistazo a la sección del periódico. —Oh, inmobiliarios. ¿Buscas piso nuevo?

—Algo así...

La verdad es que Remus todavía no estaba seguro al respecto con esa decisión, pero luego de varias noches en vela y dictaminar para sí mismo que no podía pasarse el resto de su vida siendo una de las tantas opciones de Sirius para calentar su cama, se había hecho a la idea de que su mejor movimiento sería mudarse por su cuenta a su propio piso y restaurar con ello su relación de amigos con Sirius.

—La renta en Londres es una broma pesada —dijo Dora, que aprovechó la pausa de la mesera para pedir su orden (comida del día y un café al finalizar) antes de explicarle a Remus su propia situación—. Yo también quiero mudarme de la casa de mis padres. Fue genial vivir con ellos durante la universidad porque tenía mi cuarto propio y todos los servicios, pero ahora que tengo un empleo y puedo costeármelo, quisiera experimentar la verdadera vida de adulta.

—¿Tienes suficiente para un piso propio? —Preguntó Remus—. ¿O con qué presupuesto cuentas?

Para él esa posibilidad le había estado vetada apenas saliendo de la universidad. Después de graduarse, Remus trabajó primero en un par de bibliotecas que no pagaban lo suficiente, y sus ingresos no daban el ancho para los nuevos gastos a los que tenía que enfrentarse. El mundo se le había venido encima cuando además James y Lily salieron del piso que compartían y los dejaron a él y a Sirius a la incógnita de una mudanza porque su actual sitio era demasiado grande, y caro en el caso de Remus.

Por fortuna Sirius ya tenía para él una parte de su herencia, y con un trabajo en la empresa del tío Alphard, la menor de sus preocupaciones era el dinero, así que con naturalidad invitó a Remus a ver un par de pisos para él, y cuando encontraron uno que éste dictaminó como apropiado, lo invitó a vivir en la habitación extra.

Con el salario de Remus por aquel entonces, la renta de ese piso se escapaba de sus capacidades, pero Sirius no se había dejado amedrentar al cubrir un 70% de la renta y los servicios, asegurándole a su amigo que lo hacía porque quería ayudarle. Eso y tener compañía, y ya que parte de sus argumentos para convencerlo habían incluido bajarle los pantalones y empujarlo contra el muro más cercano para un orgasmo cuyo recuerdo todavía ponía a Remus a temblar...

Así que por economía se habían ido a vivir juntos, y después cuando Remus consiguió su empleo actual y pudo pagar su justo 50% de los gastos, la posibilidad de buscarse otro compañero con quién rentar cruzó su mente por un fugaz instante... pero luego desapareció, y Remus hizo su domicilio con Sirius por los siguientes años.

Hasta ahora que se forzaba a salir de ahí.

—Erm, todavía estoy esperando mi primer cheque —dijo Dora, continuando la conversación que tenían—. De hecho estaba pensando en preguntarle a un par de amigas de la universidad si no estaban interesadas en mudarse conmigo a un piso compartido. Escuché que son mejores que sólo rentar una habitación.

—Puedes apostar que sí —dijo Remus, hablando de su propia experiencia. En la universidad, otros compañeros que rentaban sólo un dormitorio le habían hablado de las ridículas reglas de sus caseras, donde sólo tenían acceso a la cocina en ciertas horas que ellas consideraban apropiadas y al baño cuando entre tantos inquilinos alguno de ellos lo dejaba libre para usar.

—Ah, esta vida adulta no es como yo la imaginaba —se quejó Dora, que con todo sonrió cuando su comida llegó a la mesa y por su aspecto podía juzgarla como deliciosa.

Remus y Dora comieron mientras charlaban de buenas y malas zonas para rentar en Londres, descartando sitios peligrosos o con alta incidencia de crímenes, así como también esos otros en áreas comerciales o turísticas. Al final se quedaron con un par de locaciones, y una vez les retiraron los platos y en sobremesa con café se dedicaron a inspeccionar el periódico que Remus habría traído consigo para ver si alguna de las ofertas encajaba con su búsqueda.

—Sé que debía de esperármelo —dijo Dora con desánimo—, pero la mayoría de las ofertas necesitan de al menos dos personas para pagar el alquiler. Qué injusto.

—Es como si Londres estuviera en contra de las personas independientes.

—O los solteros.

—Mmm, pero seguro que saldrá algo.

Tras pagar la cuenta (cada quien la suya) y descubrir que iban en la misma dirección, Remus y Dora optaron por caminar juntos hasta su punto de bifurcación a un par de calles de distancia, y se sumieron en un agradable silencio que no tenía nada de incómodo.

Justo estaba pensando Remus en lo conveniente que sería tener un mejor salario, o que las rentas y costos de vivienda en Londres disminuyeran por lo menos a la mitad, cuando Dora le rozó el brazo y atrajo su atención.

—Antes —interrumpió Dora sus pensamientos—, cuando te pregunté si pensabas mudarte y respondiste ‘algo así’, ¿qué querías decir con eso? ¿Te mudas sí o no?

—Erm… —Remus quiso decir que no, pero entonces recordó a la mujer desconocida que esa mañana había estado en su cocina preparándose un bocadillo y vestida sólo con una camiseta de Sirius, y su respuesta fue otra—. Sí. Me mudo.

—No eres un asesino serial, ¿correcto? —Bromeó Tonks—. Ni fumas, y tampoco pareces del tipo al que hay que estar insistiendo para pagar su mitad de la renta...

—Oh, Dora... —Musitó Remus, pues ya veía la dirección a la que ella se dirigía con su conversación—. No creo que sea una buena idea.

—¿Por qué no? —Presionó ella—. Ambos necesitamos de un nuevo sitio donde vivir, y con los precios de la renta como están en la actualidad, nuestra mejor jugada sería conseguir un compañero. Tú necesitas uno, y yo también. ¿Qué habría de malo?

Remus se devanó buscando razones, pero no encontró ninguna de peso suficiente, y ello le conllevó a caminar las siguientes calles con Dora enumerando las razones por las cuales aquel movimiento podría ser la solución perfecta a sus problemas actuales.

—Mira, sin presiones —le dijo en la esquina en la que tenían que separarse—, pero no lo descartes del todo. Podríamos hacer buenos compañeros de piso, y siempre sería mejor que poner un anuncio en el periódico y acabar con un completo desconocido durmiendo al otro lado de la pared.

—Mmm...

—Piénsalo —dijo Dora, que se puso de puntitas para besarle la mejilla y después se alejó en dirección a su trabajo.

Y aquella pequeña acción sirvió como detonante para desencadenar la siguiente década en la vida de Remus.

Deliberadamente, Remus no hizo nada para apresurar su salida del piso que compartía con Sirius, pero a la par, no se opuso a acompañar a Dora a revisar algunos de los prospectos que ella encontró en una revista especializada en bienes raíces y dar su opinión de cada uno de ellos.

Ya fuera porque eran sitios alejados de sus respectivos trabajos, la renta demasiado alta, o las instalaciones demasiado miserables, lo cierto es que se pasaron dos meses encontrándose en diversos puntos de Londres para ver pisos, charlar, y de vez en cuando detener a beber una taza de té o almorzar. Pese a que sus esfuerzos resultaron infructuosos en un inicio, a ninguno de los dos les pareció una pérdida de tiempo, y les sirvió como un medio para conocerse mejor.

A oídos de Sirius llegó el que Remus se veía varias veces a la semana con Dora, y no tardó en indagar al respecto.

—Así que... ¿Nymphadora?

—Prefiere que la llamen Tonks.

—Ya, pero tú la llamas Dora.

—Eso es algo entre ella y yo.

Sirius no expresó su parecer al respecto, pero no hizo falta. Desde que Remus había puesto un alto a la parte sexual de su relación, Sirius no había hecho otra cosa más que mostrarse arisco e inseguro, al punto de resultar ser una fuente de estrés para ambos en el piso que compartían.

Remus todavía no podía creer la gran capacidad de autocontrol que había demostrado al resistirse a los juegos de seducción en los que Sirius era un experto, y aunque seguido se lamentaba por ello masturbándose furioso en la ducha o en su cama, su voluntad no había flaqueado ni una vez.

En la única ocasión que Sirius le cuestionó si _algo_ pasaba entre ellos que explicara por qué Remus ahora ya no quería que tuvieran sexo, éste se encogió de hombros.

—El sexo perdió todo interés para mí.

Que era una manera sencilla de exponer que los días de jugar con su propio corazón y sentimientos habían llegado a su fin, y que sólo sexo no podía satisfacerlo más.

Sirius pareció tomarlo bien al inicio, actuando indiferente y trayendo más compañía que nunca al piso, pero pronto su maratón sexual llegó a su fin y demostró que a pesar de la variedad, lo que más echaba de menos era la constancia de Remus en su cama. Si Sirius lo comprendió así, lo cierto es que no tomó cartas en el asunto, y eso contribuyó a que al final de su tercer mes de recorrer con Dora algunos pisos de alquiler por Londres, diera por último con uno que resultó ser muy de su agrado.

Con dos habitaciones, cocina con comedor integrado, una salita, un baño, acceso a lavandería y además sótano compartido, resultó ser un departamento acorde a sus necesidades y sobre todo dentro de su rango de precios. Sumados los ahorros de Remus y los de Dora, podían pagar los primeros dos meses de renta reglamentarios más el depósito, y entonces sólo les quedaría por delante discutir con la casera su próxima mudanza sin mayor demora.

Remus compartió la noticia con sus amigos en la siguiente cena de los Potter, y todos tuvieron reacciones diferentes. Lily preguntó si él y Tonks ahora eran pareja, James intentó felicitarlo por su nuevo cambio de residencia pero no pudo evitar lanzarle miradas de reojo a Sirius, y Sirius... Él permaneció con la vista clavada en su plato y el ceño fruncido.

—Traeré el postre —dijo Lily de pronto, y pateó a James por debajo de la mesa—. ¿Me ayudas, querido?

—Claro que sí —respondió James, pues la tensión en la habitación podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

A solas y sin saber cómo comenzar su frase, Remus recibió ayuda de Sirius cuando éste abrió la boca primero.

—¿Tú y Tonks...?

Remus resopló y puso los ojos en blanco. —Por sexta vez, no.

—No sabía que llevabas la cuenta.

—Has sido demasiado insistente con el tema, y en todas las veces te he dicho que no, Padfoot. No sé cómo hacértelo entender, pero entre Dora y yo no hay nada más que amistad.

—Ya, como nuestra amistad... —Sirius jugueteó los restos de su comida en el plato con el tenedor—. ¿Es algo que hice?

—¿Uh?

—Has de creer que soy idiota-...

—Sirius...

—... que pasé por alto que ya no querías acostarte más conmigo.

—Tengamos esta conversación en casa —pidió Remus, y el ceño en la frente de Sirius se intensificó.

—Ya no es ‘casa’ si te estás mudando a un sitio nuevo. Y es más que evidente que James y Lily se van a demorar en la cocina para darnos tiempo. Yo se los pedí.

—Oh...

—Habla conmigo, Moony —dijo Sirius, un dejo de súplica en su voz—. Dime qué hice mal para enmendarme, juro que lo haré.

—No es cuestión de si has hecho o no algo; no se trata de eso. Es sólo que... —Remus suspiró, y se preguntó si su amistad estaba preparada para mantener una conversación de ese calibre—. Necesito distanciarme de ti.

—Moony...

—Debes al menos de sospecharlo. Tú mismo lo has dicho antes —murmuró Remus—, que no eres idiota, y... Acostarme contigo no perdió su atractivo, sólo hacerlo como tu plan de consolación cuando una de tus citas no salía bien.

El repiqueteo del tenedor contra el plato afianzó en Remus la confianza de descargar su pecho.

—Nunca fuiste ningún plan de consolación o-...

—Da lo mismo, Sirius —le interrumpió Remus, que de pronto encontró la mano de Sirius puesta sobre la suya en la mesa—. Fueron más de diez años de eso y... me he cansado. Es todo. Te ahorraré la charla de mis sentimientos no requeridos y las emociones que me han obligado a tomar esta decisión. Creo de todo corazón que nuestra amistad de más de una vida es una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado y no quiero perderla, así que si para ello tengo que dejar de acostarme contigo y de una vez por todas aceptar que no puedo pedirte nada más de lo que acordamos en un inicio, que así sea.

El trato al que Remus hacía ilusión databa de sus años en Hogwarts, cuando después de su primer magreo Sirius había recordado de pronto que tenía una cita con otro estudiante en los invernaderos, y Remus le había deseado suerte, tácitamente permitiéndole mantener sus prácticas promiscuas sin tomarlo en consideración.

Tantos años después y aquella simple acción venía a hacerle pagar.

—Podrías...

—No.

—Déjame hablar, Moony —pidió Sirius con un resoplido, tensando sus dedos sobre Remus. Luego aspiró hondo y dijo—: No eres el único con sentimientos aquí. Y nunca fuiste un segundo puesto, si acaso el primero, porque siempre quería más de ti...

—Pero no el único —musitó Remus, que se mordió los labios—. Creí que estaba bien con eso, pero resulta que no y... No puedo hacerte elegir. Diez años en el limbo han sido mi límite.

—Oh, Moony...

—Eso no significa que no seas mi mejor amigo en el mundo o que quiero que las cosas entre nosotros cambien más de lo necesario —dijo Remus, que sacó fuerzas para retirar su mano del agarre de Sirius y elegir el camino que creía más conveniente—. Mudarme ayudará a trazar una nueva línea entre los dos, y con tiempo... con espacio... estaremos bien.

La mano de Sirius tembló ante la pérdida de Remus. —¿No podríamos al menos intentarlo? ¿Ver si podemos ir en serio y-...?

—¿No fue la última década suficiente? —Inquirió Remus sin malicia o veneno en su voz; luego movió la cabeza de lado a lado en gesto de negación—. No, el tiempo de prueba ya pasó. De haberlo querido, podrías haber dicho algo, pero no lo hiciste. Y ahora es demasiado tarde.

—Fui un imbécil... —Se lamentó Sirius.

«Quizá», pensó Remus, que endureció su corazón y no aceptó su excusa como razón para retractarse.

Ya no había marcha atrás, y en ese instante, ambos lo comprendieron y se resignaron.

Remus y Dora se mudaron juntos la semana entrante, y dos años después, tras mucha especulación de sus amigos y cautela de ellos mismos, comenzaron una relación romántica que traería consigo un inicio, un hijo, y un final.

En ese orden.

_Oh, the stupid truth is I'm so bad for you_

_5 Seconds of Summer - Monster Among Men_

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya saben lo que dicen, que el que mucho abarca poco aprieta, y Sirius dejó ir a Remus con su falta de atención. No desesperen, todavía queda un capítulo más, que si leen los títulos con atención, trata de sus 38 y la solución que encuentran a su no-relación.


	3. 3.- Treinta y ocho.

**3.- Treinta y ocho.**

_Oh no no no, I can't take it_

_Oh no no no, I won't break your heart again_

_I don't wanna be a monster among men_

_Oh no no no, I can't take it_

_Oh no no no, I won't break your heart again_

_I don't wanna be a monster among men_

_Oh, no, don't wanna be a monster among men_

_Oh, no, don't wanna be a monster among men_

_5 Seconds of Summer - Monster Among Men_

Sirius no había imaginado que llegaría jamás a cumplir su edad actual. No porque se imaginara muerto ni nada por el estilo, sólo que no había creído posible encontrar canas en su otrora lustroso cabello negro que tanto había sido su orgullo durante una vida, y que ahora prefería llevar más corto que en décadas pasadas, aunque no tanto como era lo apropiado para sus solemnes treinta y ocho años cumplidos el noviembre pasado.

Del Sirius Black que apenas una década atrás era el personaje central de la vida sexual de Londres ya no quedaba mucho, salvo el nombre y la leyenda, pero ya no el hombre que estaba celebrando su sexto mes de celibato luego de un segundo susto con una supuesta prueba de paternidad que le habían querido achacar y que por fortuna salió negativa. Aunque Sirius suponía que el estrés vivido y las canas ya habían sido suplicio suficiente.

Menos mal por los condones, y por Remus, que siempre le había insistido en no prescindir de ellos, incluso si los días en que se preocupaba porque su mesita de noche estuviera bien surtida de látex y lubricante ya fuera cosa del pasado.

Después de la partida de Remus del piso que habían compartido como amigos amantes (¿o sería justo decir amantes amigos?), Sirius había pasado por la peor racha de su existencia, combinando el sexo anónimo con alcohol y algunas drogas de su elección, y culminando al cabo de tres años con el que habría de ser su primer susto en forma de una demanda de paternidad que no condujo a nada.

James le había reñido por horas al enterarse, y Sirius había bajado el mentón y aceptado su regaño sin rechistar, sólo pidiendo que no se lo contara a nadie más mientras le daba solución, y su mejor amigo había cumplido su palabra.

Los años de desenfreno continuo saltando de cama en cama y buscando el calor que sólo había experimentado al lado de Remus llegaron a su fin cuando Regulus tomó por primera vez cartas en el asunto y le preguntó directamente a Sirius si sería necesario internarlo en algún sanatorio bajo la etiqueta de adicto al sexo.

—No soy ningún adicto —había replicado Sirius con enojo—, sé cuándo detenerme, esa es la diferencia.

—No, detenerse a secas es la prueba de que no lo eres —le había sentenciado Regulus, y Sirius había mantenido un mes completo de abstinencia antes de volver a caer en su viejo hábito.

Al final Sirius tiró los panfletos de algunos sanatorios en Inglaterra y Escocia que Regulus le hizo llegar, pero agendó cita con Poppy Pomfrey, que como terapeuta sexual le hizo entender que la raíz de su problema estaba en la precocidad de su primera vez.

—Doce años no es una edad apropiada para perder la virginidad, Sirius —le había hecho saber, señalando que su pareja había abusado de él.

Sirius había requerido de varias sesiones para comprender su situación desde una nueva perspectiva. Pues lo que en el colegio le había proporcionado popularidad y un suministro inagotable de parejas de cama, derivaba de una primera vez para la cual no había estado listo, con una chica mucho mayor que había dominado el momento, y que sin saberlo, había desencadenado en él una reacción en cadena donde la ausencia de afecto por parte de sus padres al crecer había sido suplantada por acceso ilimitado de sexo entre sus compañeros.

La conmoción tras aquella revelación había orillado a Sirius a hacer cambios drásticos en su vida, poniendo un fin a sus aventuras de una noche y buscando desesperadamente una pareja que emulara a las relaciones en las que ya todos sus amigos se encontraban inmersos, pero de una u otra manera sus intentos acabaron en fracasos absolutos.

Ni Sirius encontraba a Remus en cada nueva persona que dejaba entrar a su vida, ni sus parejas creían estar llegando a ningún lado con él y terminaban rompiendo.

Aturdido y cosechando el fruto de sus errores, Sirius se había pasado esos primeros años después de que Remus se mudara de su piso compartido navegando por su cuenta a la deriva, incapaz de reconocer que el vacío faltante en su pecho tenía nombre, apellido, y se había marchado porque él había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para no apreciarlo como se merecía.

La única otra persona además de Poppy con la que Sirius se sinceró con respecto a sus sentimientos fue James, y su mejor amigo no se mostró compasivo ni mucho menos lo alentó a sacudir las aguas que por fin estaban mansas.

—Remus y Tonks ahora están juntos —le recordó a Sirius, y éste frunció el ceño—, y no puedes sólo esperar a que lo lance todo por la borda porque de pronto has reconocido que juntos se complementaban.

—Pero-...

—Tuviste tu oportunidad, más de diez años de ella, y la echaste a perder, Padfoot —le recordó James con suavidad, pasándole el brazo por la espalda y apretando su hombro—. Prueba a seguir adelante y a ser un buen amigo para Remus ahora que él tiene una vida nueva. Se lo debes al menos.

—Parece que estás de su parte y no de la mía —replicó Sirius, consciente de que estaba actuando como un crío petulante en medio de una rabieta, pero es que nunca hasta entonces había dejado de salirse con la suya. Las únicas excepciones incluían a Remus, una vez más.

—Mira, no debería decirte esto porque se supone que todavía es secreto, pero... Tonks está embarazada —soltó James la bomba—, y Remus y ella han decidido casarse el mes entrante en una pequeña ceremonia civil.

Sirius contuvo el aliento, parpadeó una, dos, tres veces...

—Tienes permiso de sentir, Sirius.

—Creo... que paso.

—¿Pasas de qué exactamente? ¿De uno de tus mejores amigos a punto de ser padre? Eres un egoísta de lo peor, Sirius.

—Y tú terrible para dar esa clase de noticias.

—No me has dejado otra opción. Además... Remus me pidió que te lo contara lo antes posible.

—Pudo haberlo hecho él si tanta urgencia tenía...

—Puede que sí, y puede también que no tuviera ni una pizca de ganas porque ya se imaginaba cómo te pondrías. No puedes culparlo, ¿o sí?

Sirius suspiró. —Realmente no —admitió con la voz ronca—. ¿Realmente te pidió que me dijeras que se iba a casar con Tonks porque es padre?

—Sólo lo primero. Antes quieren que Tonks muestre un poco el vientre para dar la noticia. Lily y yo nos enteramos antes porque la última vez que estuvieron de visita Tonks vomitó y no les quedó de otra más que confirmarlo.

—Wow...

—Lo sé, Moony será padre. Cuesta creerlo.

—Igual que Peter y tú. Ahora soy yo el que se queda atrás —se lamentó Sirius sin sentirlo en verdad. No del todo al menos. Los críos no eran su adoración, salvo por Harry que era su ahijado, e incluso a él lo había devuelto a brazos de sus padres cuando su pañal estaba húmedo.

—Todos vamos a nuestro propio ritmo, Padfoot. Así es la vida.

—Ya, y el primero en perder la virginidad es quien más lo lamenta después...

Que por todo lo que esas palabras encerraban, por respeto James no denegó nada y calló todo.

El resto ya estaba dicho entre ellos.

Así que de la unión entre Remus y Tonks nació el pequeño Teddy, una copia perfecta de Remus en sus fotos de bebé, y que rápido se convirtió en la delicia de ambos padres.

Incluso de Sirius, que se resistió casi una semana completa antes de visitar a la feliz pareja en su domicilio para desearles la mejor de las suertes en esa etapa de su vida y presentarse con regalos para el recién nacido. Sirius no tenía planes de nada más que entrar, intercambiar unas cuantas frases de rigor y marcharse con la misma prisa, pero quiso su suerte que Tonks estuviera hecha ovillo y dormida en el sofá, y que Remus tuviera a Teddy llorando en sus brazos y dificultades para calentar su biberón con leche materna en el microondas utilizando sólo una mano, así que Sirius se ofreció a cargar al bebé, y al instante una poderosa emoción similar a la primera vez que había sujetado a Harry contra su pecho floreció en su pecho.

—Se parece mucho a ti —le comentó Sirius a Remus, acunando al bebé en un intento por calmarlo.

Tras marcar el tiempo en el microondas, Remus se giró a verlo. —¿Sí? Me lo dicen seguido, sobre todo Andrómeda, pero yo todavía no veo el parecido.

—Es el color del cabello —dijo Sirius, rozando un poco de la pelusa en la cabeza de Teddy, que tenía el mismo tono caoba de Remus—, y los hoyuelos... Todavía no sonríe, pero apuesto a que tú también has visto sus hoyuelos.

—Es lo que dice Dora...

Sirius tensó los labios ante la mención de Tonks, a quien había podido ignorar dándole la espalda a su figura dormida, pero no cuando Remus la traía a colación.

—Bueno, habría que ser ciego para no notarlo.

Remus trabajó en silencio frente a la estufa, y una vez que tuvo el biberón listo, fue Sirius quien pidió alimentar al bebé. Sentándose alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, Remus rompió el silencio.

—Me gustaría pedirte que fueras el padrino de Teddy.

—Oh. —Sirius levantó la vista del pequeño bebé—. ¿Por qué?

—¿No quieres serlo?

—Sí, es sólo que... Pensé que se lo pedirías a Prongs.

—Pensé hacerlo, pero luego recordé lo bueno que has sido para Harry como su padrino. Quiero lo mismo para Teddy, ¿sabes? Y Prongs me prometió hace años a su segundo bebé como ahijado, así que ahí lo tienes, él también puede tener mi segundo.

—Mmm, ¿tan pronto y pensando ya en más bebés? —Preguntó Sirius con lo que esperaba que fuera un tono neutral y que para nada revelara cuánto le pesaba si así fuera.

—¡No, ni de broma! —Rió Remus—. Con Teddy basta y sobra de momento. Un recién nacido son demasiados problemas en uno como para pensar en una repetición. Sé que no es lo ideal porque ni Dora ni yo tenemos hermanos y hacer de Teddy un hijo único es egoísta a sabiendas de lo que le espera creciendo sin más compañía que la propia, pero familia no son siempre lazos de sangre.

—No mientras pertenezcas a los Merodeadores —dijo Sirius, que adivinó a qué hacía referencia Remus.

—Exacto —confirmó Remus—. Teddy estará bien. Tendrá a Harry, y... Bueno, si te decides a tener hijos...

El tono en el que lo dijo, la mirada tentativa que Remus le dirigió, ambos elementos hicieron que Sirius adivinara que de algún modo Remus estaba enterado de sus roces con la paternidad, y ya fuera porque a James se le había escapado o Lily estaba al tanto y fue ella la que se lo notificó, el punto es que ya no había retorno y tenía que asumir las consecuencias de sus actos.

—No cuentes conmigo para padre —dijo Sirius—, prefiero ser el padrino de todos.

—No lo descartes del todo, Padfoot.

—Con mi suerte, lo único que me espera en mi camino es una vasectomía.

—Ouch.

Sirius hizo un ruido en el fondo de su garganta, pero ya que Teddy había dejado de succionar su biberón y dormía, consideró prudente despedirse.

Tras intercambiar al bebé de brazos, Remus guió a Sirius a la salida de su piso, y lo miró anhelante mientras éste se colocaba su chaqueta y murmuraba algo de verse en la próxima cena con los Potter.

—Te llamaré para acordar lo del bautizo —dijo Remus, y Sirius hizo una seña con la mano dando a entender que por él estaba bien.

Que mentira o no, tendría qué aprender a estarlo.

Después de sus sustos con la paternidad, pasar por terapia y una vasectomía, Sirius empezó a dividir su tiempo entre sus dos ahijados favoritos en el mundo (Harry con quince estaba tan obsesionado como James en sus días con el rugby; Teddy en cambio tenía gran predilección por las mascotas, y ya que su madre era alérgica a los perros, como tío honorario era su labor llevarlo al parque canino dos veces por semana), la motocicleta que había comprado hecha chatarra y reconstruido por su cuenta con paciencia y talento natural, y... Benjy y Hestia.

No Benjy. Y Hestia. Sino Benjy y Hestia como una pareja a la que había conocido en sus ya espaciadas noches de bar en las que salía a despejarse, y que le habían ofrecido entrar con ellos en un trío.

Lo que en un inicio fue diversión sin compromisos pronto se tornó en una relación de tres que alzó algunas cejas entre su grupo de amigos, pero acostumbrados como estaban a sus excentricidades en materia de sexo y amor, nadie le reclamó nada.

Al contrario, Lily hizo hasta lo indecible por incluirlos en su grupo de amistades, y ante los críos esas dos personas pasaron a ser los amigos de Sirius, conocidos como tío Benjy y tía Hestia, confiriéndole a aquel asunto la normalidad que por sentado no tenía.

Sirius salió en pareja con sus dos nuevos amantes por espacio de casi un año, pero cuando se hizo evidente que ellos querían dar un paso más al mudarse los tres juntos a la misma casa y comenzar un proceso legal de unión que los protegiera como entidad, optó por romper con ellos de tajo.

—En verdad no sé qué esperas de la vida —le riñó Lily una tarde en que Sirius pasó a dejar a Harry luego de su entrenamiento y le pidió quedarse a tomar el té—. A pesar de la peculiaridad de su relación, ustedes tres hacían una buena... ¿Pareja? Oh, ese nombre no. ¿Trireja? Vaya... No sé qué término utilizar, pero tú me entiendes.

Sentados en el jardín a la sombra de un árbol, disfrutaban de uno de los contadísimos días cálidas que se podían vivir en Londres, e incluso si él té los hacía sudar, Sirius y Lily tenían no por primera vez una conversación que giraba en torno a la soledad de Sirius y a su terquedad en arruinar cada oportunidad que se le presentaba.

—No los amaba, tan simple como eso —respondió Sirius, puesto que había pasado buenos momentos al lado de Hestia y Benjy, pero al final del día todo se resumía en eso: No los amaba, porque no eran Remus, y él seguía esperando una segunda oportunidad.

Lily le examinó con la taza sujeta entre dos manos, indecisa consigo mismo por lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero haciéndolo por igual.

—Será una cena incómoda la del jueves con tantas parejas rotas...

Sirius le miró fijo, una ceja alzada. —¿Qué, Harry y Ginny han terminado?

—No, pero... Parece que Remus y Tonks sí. Esta vez en serio.

—Oh, mierda...

Lily puso los ojos en blanco. —No actúes como si no fuera en beneficio tuyo.

—Sabía que era un error contarte a detalle lo mío con Remus...

—Lo habría adivinado tarde o temprano —desdeñó Lily con un quiebre de su muñeca.

Lo cierto era que quizá habría sido de no ser porque antes Sirius se le adelantó. Hacía un par de años atrás, cruzando una de sus peores rachas antes de empezar a asistir a terapia y pasando al menos cinco noches a la semana durmiendo en camas de desconocidos, Sirius había tocado fondo y pedido ayuda que los Potter no hesitaron en brindarle.

Con James Sirius tuvo sus momentos de mejores amigos y hermanos, bebiendo cerveza, fumando, compartiendo momentos masculinos que sólo contenían el dolor pero no lo aliviaban. Con Lily en cambio pasó Sirius horas y horas liberando el peso que le oprimía el pecho, y que incluso si él no quería revelarlo así, siempre retornaba a Remus.

Lily no había tardado mucho en revelarle que ella que sabía lo suyo con Remus iba más allá de lo físico, lo sabía desde los años de universidad cuando compartían piso y los había descubierto por error al volver temprano de una de sus clases, y no había dicho nada porque no lo consideró prudente, después cuando ya tenía algunos años no quiso robarles la primicia, y luego cuando Remus se mudó con Tonks ya le pareció de terrible gusto remover en una cicatriz vieja.

Excepto que no era ninguna cicatriz, sino una herida que todavía supuraba, y entonces se había atrevido a intervenir a favor de Sirius. De hecho había sido Lily quien le diera a Sirius el número de su terapeuta, y de paso quien a veces con gentileza, a veces con rudeza, le había instado a seguir adelante con su vida y convertirse en la mejor versión de sí mismo.

A la vuelta de los años y ahora que podía estar orgulloso de quien era a pesar de su pasado, Sirius estaba infinitamente agradecido con Lily por el apoyo que le había brindado en las horas más oscuras de su existencia, pero eso no implicaba que no le fastidiara cuando ella le recordaba que su pasado con Remus no era un asunto olvidado (al menos no de su parte) y trajera a colación noticias como la que le acababa de compartir como si nada.

—Será terrible para Teddy —dijo Sirius, pensando en su ahijado y en cómo se lo tomaría.

—No tanto si consideras que por fin tendrá la estabilidad que necesita.

—Puede ser...

De parte de Teddy es que Sirius estaba enterado de las ocasionales peleas entre Remus y Tonks, que a pesar del tiempo que tenían juntos y el hijo en común, habían acabado por no ser la pareja idónea.

Sirius habría declarado gustoso que ya se veía venir desde tiempo atrás, que él había sido el primero en notar que Remus y Tonks no estaban hechos el uno para el otro, pero eso habría implicado mentir acerca del par de años que había pasado creyendo que su vida estaba arruinada porque Remus tenía un alma gemela y no era él.

—Tal vez estaba vez deberías de ser honesto con tus sentimientos e intentarlo con Remus —dijo Lily, que no se fue por las ramas al hablar de lo que cruzaba por su mente.

La taza en manos de Sirius se ladeó, y éste siseó cuando el té caliente le mojó la pierna. —Jo, Lily...

La separación entre Remus y Tonks vino por partes iguales con arreglos amigables (buena fortuna que estuvieran casados legalmente por bienes separados y la repartición de bienes en común estuviera hecha desde antes) y otros no tanto (que incluían a Teddy y su custodia), en donde los involucrados trataron por todos los medios de mantenerse civilizados y anteponer el bien de su hijo antes que el propio, previo de tomar cada decisión.

Sus amigos y conocidos siguieron el proceso de ruptura de inicio a fin, sin inmiscuirse en nada que no fueran hombros de consuelo y palabras de aliento cuando así se les requería, pero en general guardando distancias porque consideraban a ambos amigos, y aunque Remus tenía preponderancia ante el grupo por ser parte fundadora de los Merodeadores y compañero de colegio, también Tonks era ya uno de ellos, y les pesaba tener que tomar bandos.

Por fortuna, Remus y Tonks rompían porque el amor romántico había llegado a su fin, pero perduraba la amistad y el respeto, de modo que tras acordar con el abogado que la custodia de Teddy era compartida en partes equitativas, el resto sólo fueron meras formalidades que no empañaron demasiado las dinámicas del unido grupo que se había conformado en los últimos años.

La falta de peleas, tensiones y miradas sucias entre ambos padres favoreció para que Teddy sobrellevara la transición con calma, pero con todo seguido se le podía ver un poco decaído, y fue Sirius quien con abundante tiempo libre decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

Con permiso de Remus y Tonks, Sirius llevó a Teddy al zoológico un sábado por la mañana y se esforzó por darle el mejor día de su vida al pagar para ambos boletos diamante con acceso a todas las áreas y actividades, además de comprarle cuanta comida y bebida le apeteciera, sin olvidar subirse a todos los juegos y paseos, pero la combinación y el hecho de que Teddy sólo tenía cinco años acabó por ser contraproducente cuando a mitad del paseo por tren el niño sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla y vomitó una mezcla multicolor de hot-dogs, algodón de azúcar y unos caramelos ácidos que no había comido ni media hora atrás.

Teddy no se sintió muy predispuesto a pasar el resto del día en el zoológico, y Sirius tuvo muy apenado que ponerle un alto a su día e informarle a Remus que volvían temprano.

—Erm, ¿podrías cuidarlo un par de horas más? —Respondió Remus a través del móvil, que había escuchado los pormenores de su salida en silencio, y ahora parecía no tener tiempo.

—Claro. Lo llevaré a casa y podrás pasar por él a la hora convenida —dijo Sirius, que llevaba a Teddy acurrucado en su regazo en el taxi de regreso a su piso.

—Muchas gracias, Padfoot. Te lo compensaré.

—No hay de qué. Es mi ahijado después de todo.

Remus finalizó la llamada, y por primera vez se preguntó Sirius qué estaría haciendo su amigo como para que su primer pensamiento no fuera acudir a su piso a recoger a Teddy. Normalmente Remus era del tipo de padre que se estresaba de manera innecesaria ante cualquier eventualidad de su hijo. Lo había hecho cuando Teddy tenía seis meses y el roce de una marca nueva de pañal le sacó sarpullido, y de vuelta cuando Teddy se cayó en el parque y perdió su primer diente a los tres años de edad.

Con cinco y ligeramente enfermo por su día en el zoológico, Teddy clasificaba como de cuidados intensivos en el diccionario de Remus, y que éste en su lugar hubiera descartado acudir inmediatamente a su lado puso en Sirius un mal sentimiento de inquietud que no se pudo sacudir de encima durante todo el trayecto de taxi hasta su piso.

Una vez en su departamento, Sirius se encargó de cambiarle a Teddy la ropa sucia con vómito por una muda nueva y le preparó un té de limón con unas ralladuras de jengibre y miel para lidiar con las náuseas restantes. Luego puso el televisor en un canal infantil, y dejó que Teddy se acurrucara en su regazo hasta casi quedarse dormido.

—¿Sirius? —Murmuró Teddy al cabo de un rato, su pequeño puño cerrado en torno a la camiseta de Sirius.

—¿Sí, Teddy? —Sirius le pasó la mano por los rizos color caoba que eran idénticos a los de Remus.

—¿Estás enojado?

—No.

—Pero eché a perder el día en el zoológico.

—Sólo fue un poco de vómito, y mi culpa por darte de comer toda clase de porquerías a la vez —dijo Sirius, pues nunca había sido muy bueno en todo ese asunto de ser un buen guardián. Su lugar siempre había sido más bien el de un tío consentidor, y con Harry le había funcionado la mar de bien. Con Teddy también, excepto justo ese día.

—Pero... Lo siento.

—No te preocupes —insistió Sirius—. Está bien.

—¿Y podemos volver al zoológico después?

—Cuando tú quieras.

—Vale... —Teddy pareció darse por satisfecho y perderse en el programa que el televisor sintonizaba, pero al cabo de unos minutos volvió a hablar—. Sirius... ¿Crees que papá quiera una familia nueva?

Sirius trató de aparentar normalidad. —¿A qué te refieres?

—A que papá salga con personas nuevas —dijo Teddy, con toda certeza utilizando una frase nueva en su vocabulario—, y esas personas ya tengan hijos... ¿Entonces papá está buscando una nueva familia?

—_Tú_ eres su familia, Teddy —enfatizó Sirius—, y si tu papá está, erm, saliendo en citas, es para conocer gente nueva. A veces también pueden ser amistades, como tú cuando visitas a tus amigos, ¿recuerdas?

—Mmm... —Teddy no dio la impresión de estar del todo convencido, y la curiosidad de Sirius pudo más.

—¿Tu papá está saliendo con alguien?

—No lo sé... Mamá cree que sí, se lo oí comentarlo con la abuela, pero...

Sirius esperó expectante a que el niño hablara por su cuenta, y Teddy no lo decepcionó al arrebujarse más en su regazo y continuar.

—¿Es raro si mi papá tiene novio?

—Oh... ¿Tú piensas que lo sea?

—No —dijo Teddy—. No es raro, pero...

«La bendita mentalidad infantil», pensó Sirius, pues su propia sexualidad había servido siempre como un ejemplo de tolerancia para los hijos de sus amigos, y a Teddy no le era del todo desconocido el hecho de que dos hombres o dos mujeres pudieran estar juntos de manera romántica. Claro que a su edad la noción de lo que implicaba no estaba clara, y no era lo mismo ver esa situación para el tío Padfoot que para uno de sus padres, pero Teddy lo estaba manejando mejor de lo que Sirius habría podido darle crédito para sus años.

—No sé si quiero tener una mamá nueva, tampoco un papá nuevo —dijo Teddy, su voz perdiendo fuerza hasta tornarse temblorosa, y Sirius supo sin lugar a dudas que su ahijado lloraba.

—Oh, Teddy —dijo al acariciarle el costado—. Eso no cambia nada en la manera en que tu papá y mamá te quieren mucho, ¿ok? Para ellos tú siempre serás su favorito.

Teddy se sorbió la nariz, y aunque Sirius podía augurarse sin falta una marca de mocos en sus pantalones, no le importó.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo juro. Nadie te quiere más que ellos dos en el mundo.

—¿Y tú?

—Yo también te quiero mucho, Teddy.

—Yo también, Sirius. Te quiero mucho —respondió Teddy, que volvió a tranquilizarse, y al cabo de unos minutos por fin pudo quedarse dormido después del día agobiante que habían tenido.

Teddy estaba en paz, no así Sirius...

Remus pasó por Teddy a la hora que habían pactado de antemano, y Sirius lo invitó a pasar a su piso por una taza de té mientras esperaban que el niño despertara de su siesta. Después de sus imprevistos en el zoológico, ambos habían acordado que Teddy necesitaba descansar, y mientras se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina a charlar.

—Uhm, Teddy mencionó que estabas en una cita —dijo Sirius, que tras examinar la apariencia de Remus (ligeramente más atildada de lo usual para tratarse de un sábado), consideró prudente sacar el tema a colación.

—Ah, sí —respondió Remus, bebiendo apresurado de su té y quemándose la lengua—. ¡Carajo!

—Cuidado —le extendió Sirius una servilleta de papel, y Remus se secó los labios—. Gracias. Oye... No lo mencioné antes porque era apenas una primera cita.

—¿Y cómo salió?

—Terrible. No habrá una segunda.

—Ya veo —dijo Sirius, y procedió a contarle a Remus la escena de antes con Teddy.

Remus escuchó atento las preocupaciones de su hijo, y al finalizar Sirius su relato, liberó un suspiro cargado de cansancio.

—Mmm...

—Dale tiempo —aconsejó Sirius con el corazón latiéndole apresurado en el pecho—. Es pronto todavía. La separación entre tú y Dora está muy reciente...

—Ya...

Sirius se preguntó si acaso la urgencia de Remus por salir en citas y volver a encontrar una pareja acaso no tenía más matices de los que él podía comprender, y su amigo se lo facilitó al expresarse por su cuenta.

—Verás... —Remus jugueteó con la servilleta en sus dedos, torciéndola y rompiendo las esquinas—. Dora y yo acordamos hacer la transición de nuestra separación lo más sencilla posible para Teddy. Lo consideramos todo a detalle menos el asunto de incluir personas nuevas en nuestras vidas, y la cuestión es que... Ninguno de los dos está preparado para una relación seria, pero...

Remus rasgó la servilleta a la mitad en un movimiento brusco, y Sirius adivinó sin problemas su frustración.

Así que todo se reducía al sexo.

—Moony...

—No me juzgues —pidió Remus en voz baja y eludiendo su mirada.

—Yo sería el menos indicado para ello —le recordó Sirius, extendiendo su mano y sujetando los dedos de Remus entre los suyos—. Y...

—¿Padfoot?

—Podría ayudarte...

—Oh.

—Si en verdad se trata sólo de sexo...

Remus enrojeció, sus mejillas tornándose de un intenso color escarlata imposible de disimular. —¿Lo dices en serio?

—Con un nombre como el mío, siempre lo soy —bromeó Sirius, y Remus le correspondió el apretón de sus dedos.

Luego, sólo tres palabras: —Sí, por favor.

Los acuerdos de su vuelta a inaugurar amistad con beneficios incluyeron discreción y no preguntas.

Lo primero para eludir las preguntas de sus amigos y tener que darles explicaciones a Dora o a Teddy respecto a esa faceta suya de la que desconocían.

Lo segundo porque Remus continuó saliendo en ocasionales citas con cuanto compañero de trabajo o amigo nuevo estuviera interesado en conocerlo dentro de un plano romántico. Citas que por cierto más veces que no se limitaban a una ocasión para que ambas partes corroboraran que no eran compatibles y se despidieran en buenos términos, pero no por ello menos angustiantes. Y no para Remus o Teddy, sino para Sirius, que de una vez por todas pudo colocarse en el pellejo de su amigo y comprender lo que le había hecho pasar todos esos años atrás.

—Te lo juro —le contó Remus en un momento post—coital en el que ambos disfrutaban de la laxitud de miembros en la cama para charlar antes de un segundo round—, no sé en qué pensaba cuando acepté salir con Gilderoy Lockhart. Los hay estúpidos, vanos y mentirosos, pero no los tres defectos juntos, ¡y a qué grado, caray!

—¿Tan malo fue? —Preguntó Sirius, el corazón hecho nudo en el pecho y sus manos posesivas afianzándose mejor sobre la espalda de Remus, que alzó la cabeza para verlo directo a los ojos.

—¿No es obvio?

En un comportamiento poco habitual de la personalidad de Remus, éste había tenido un almuerzo con el tal Gilderoy Lockhart e inventado una excusa para marcharse apenas quince minutos de haber llegado al restaurante en el que se citaron por sugerencia de los colegas que los habían presentado. En palabras de Remus, sospechaba que Emmeline le había jugado una broma pesada, y así se lo había hecho saber a Sirius cuando de regreso a la oficina le preguntó si estaba disponible.

En su nuevo lenguaje de amantes, ‘disponible’ implicaba sexo, y Sirius, que había estado desmontando el motor de una motocicleta que había comprado el mes anterior y decidido rehabilitar le dio luz verde para tomarse la tarde libre y pasar a su piso por una buena sesión de sexo.

Al fin y al cabo, Remus era ahora la cabeza principal en la biblioteca donde ya tenía una década trabajando y dejándose el pellejo para sacar adelante, y si el propio jefe no podía tomar esa decisión ejecutiva por simple capricho, ¿entonces quién? Así que Remus había cambiado la dirección de su taxi, y había llegado con tanta prisa e ímpetu al piso de Sirius, que había sorprendido a éste recién salido de la ducha y todavía en toalla.

El resto había sido uno de esos encuentros que pasan a los anales de la memoria como uno de los mejores revolcones de los que tuvieran noción, y Remus no dudó en hacérselo saber a Sirius, que de paso exhaló aliviado por no haber perdido su toque durante sus últimos meses de celibato.

De ese tema sólo había hablado con Remus por encima, apenas arañando la superficie de su totalidad, y éste le había asegurado que era diferente a años atrás.

—Lo que hacemos en nuestro tiempo juntos no tiene nada que ver con lo que tú haces con otras personas, Padfoot. No tienes que darme explicaciones.

—Pero—...

—Ninguna, y lo digo en serio —había insistido Remus, por lo que Sirius optó por callar antes que molestarlo con ese asunto.

De eso hacían ya un par de semana, y aunque seguido Sirius experimentaba un fuerte deseo por abrirse ante Remus y confesar todo lo que le pesaba, no lo hacía por el simple hecho de que su amistad estaba cruzando un momento de fragilidad, y no quería arruinarlo una segunda vez.

—¿Podrías despertarme a las dos y media? —Pidió Remus de pronto, rodando fuera del pecho de Sirius y cayendo de espaldas en su amplia cama—. Hoy es mi turno de pasar por Teddy a la escuela.

Sirius sopesó sus opciones. En la primera despertaba a Remus a la hora indicada y este se marchaba, fin de su tiempo juntos al menos por ese día. En la segunda, él iba por Teddy y lo traía a su piso, preparaba cena, y luego los tres pasaban un rato agradable.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. —Claro que sí, Moony. Tú duerme y descansa. Yo me encargo.

Y con toda tranquilidad, Remus se arrebujó mejor en las mantas y no tardó en quedar dormido.

Las tardes en que Sirius pasaba por Teddy cuando era el turno de Remus y se quedaba con él un par de horas mientras su padre salía del trabajo se volvieron pronto una especie de normal. Después de todo, Remus salía hasta las cinco, y antes tenía que recorrer su hora del almuerzo hasta las dos y media para en lugar de eso salir por Teddy y llevarlo consigo a la biblioteca, donde se quedaba en la sección infantil hasta que era hora de cerrar, ya fuera leyendo o picoteando comida chatarra de una de las máquinas expendedoras.

El acomodo en sí no era tan terrible. A Teddy le gustaba pasar tiempo entre libros igual que a su padre, pero tenía la desventaja de hacer perder a Remus su hora del almuerzo y tener que recorrer un buen tramo de ciudad en hora pico para asegurarse de estar a tiempo en sus dos compromisos.

Al enterarse, Sirius se había ofrecido a ayudar, y aunque en principio Remus se había negado para no causarle molestias, su amigo había insistido, asegurándole que no era ningún problema para él, que quería ser de ayuda, y que además se divertía con Teddy esperando por él en su piso.

Con toda alevosía, Sirius no se limitaba a pasar por Teddy a su escuela, sino que además le tenía preparada una comida sana (que satisfacía a Remus) y deliciosa (que hacía lo mismo con su ahijado), y actividades que no se limitaban a dejarlo plantado frente al televisor, sino entre las que se incluía ir a un parque cercano y enseñarle por su cuenta un poco de mecánica, porque Teddy parecía estar interesado.

Lo que en realidad selló el trato fue conseguir para sí un cachorro, una pequeña criatura de pelaje negro y apenas un mes de nacido según lo que le dijo la veterinaria que lo atendió, y que fue Teddy quien descubrió mientras pasaban cerca de unos contenedores de basura.

—Deberíamos llamarlo Snuffles —propuso Teddy, que no se había desprendido del cachorro en toda la tarde, y Sirius decidió ahí mismo que iba a adoptarlo.

A Snuffles, claro. Con Teddy tendría que hacer todavía más méritos.

Remus no se tomó con tanta ligereza el asunto de Snuffles cuando más tarde se presentó a recoger a Teddy, pero se suavizó durante la cena (Sirius no tuvo que insistirle demasiado para convencerlo en quedarse) y en privado le comentó que la única razón por la que antes Teddy no había tenido una mascota era por Dora y la mala reacción que le provocaban.

—Ella es terriblemente alérgica a cualquier animal con pelo, y la verdad es que si las opciones eran esos gatos egipcios o no tener ninguno... —Remus hizo un gesto de estremecimiento—. Como sea, siempre me han gustado más los perros, y parece que a Teddy también.

Sirius sonrió ampliamente por el comentario, y de buena gana lavo el plato, vaso y cubiertos de Remus, que a su vez declaró no ser ninguna clase de invitado y le ayudó a secarlos y guardarlos.

Con Teddy absorto en un programa de la televisión, Sirius y Remus se besuquearon como adolescentes unos minutos frente al fregadero, y después Remus se apartó.

—No hay tiempo, Sirius —le recordó a su amigo, pues éste había pegado su erección a la suya y la refregaba con insistencia.

—Teddy no notaría si desaparecemos un par de minutos en el dormitorio.

Remus arqueó una ceja. —¿Sólo un par de minutos? No parece que valga la pena... —Pero luchaba por contener una sonrisa.

—Sólo eso me tomaría para darte el mejor orgasmo de tu vida —declaró Sirius, que buscaba no su placer sino el de Remus.

Al final imperó la cordura, pues si Teddy veía u oía algo que su mente infantil no le permitía dilucidar, con toda seguridad lo sacaría a colación en otra ocasión, y Remus quería evitarse la humillación de tener que explicarle de qué se trataba. Así que por turnos pasaron al sanitario para recomponerse, y después fue el momento de despedirse por el día.

—¿También pasarás mañana por mí a la escuela, Padfoot? —Preguntó Teddy, y Sirius denegó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, no.

—Mañana es turno de mamá, ¿recuerdas? —Dijo Remus, y Teddy frunció la boca en un puchero.

—Oh, pero yo quería venir y jugar con Snuffles.

—Será otro día, Teddy.

Con Teddy a punto de llorar, Sirius se agachó hasta su altura y le tranquilizó. —Hey, cuando vuelvas podremos llevar a Snuffles al parque.

—¿Y a comprar golosinas?

—Golosinas también. ¿Qué tal suena, eh?

—Bien —dijo Teddy, abrazándose a la pierna de Remus y olvidando su pequeño berrinche de antes.

—Gracias —dijo Remus, moviendo los labios y sin emitir sonido.

—No hay de qué —respondió Sirius de la misma manera, y se forzó a sonreír mientras Remus y Teddy se marchaban.

Que Sirius habría querido un beso de despedida, pero tendría que conformarse con eso de momento...

De algún modo Sirius y Remus consiguieron cumplir seis meses en términos casuales, donde pocos y muchos cambios se sucedieron a la vez.

Entre los segundos se contó el que Dora recibiera una oportunidad única en la vida para trabajar en la nueva rama de las industrias Black que abría en Europa, y que la forzaba a dejar Inglaterra por al menos dos años mientras recorría grandes ciudades cumpliendo con actividades específicas de su área. En sí, aquel era un favor que Sirius le había pedido a Regulus, y ya que de todos modos Dora se había convertido en un elemento clave a la empresa y con gusto había aceptado su nueva posición, su partida incluyó para Remus reestructurar su orden familiar, puesto que ahora tenía custodia total de Teddy.

Sirius habría querido pensar que su plan de poner a Dora completamente fuera del mapa le ayudaría para acercarse a Remus y a Teddy, lo que funcionó a medias, pero también trajo consigo pocos avances en lo que a términos románticos se refería.

Al menos entre él y Remus, porque Remus por su parte seguía saliendo en citas y sin dar muestras de querer más de Sirius que su amistad y sexo. Igual que diez años atrás Sirius se había comportado con él, y ahora podía entender a la perfección por qué le había puesto fin a aquel arreglo.

—Es tan frustrante, Prongs —se quejó de ello Sirius una noche en que Remus salió en una nueva cita y Lily se hizo cargo de Teddy. Porque no había sabido qué hacer consigo mismo, Sirius había invitado a James a beber un par de cervezas con él en su porche trasero, y lo que pretendía era una velada de camaradería pronto se había tornado una inexistente sesión de su vida amorosa.

—¿Ya probaste hablar directamente con Remus? —Sugirió James, pues desde su posición privilegiada podía apreciar cómo aquel par necesitaba sin lugar a dudas sentarse cara a cara y hablar sin tantos ambages de los sentimientos que sin duda eran recíprocos.

Como amigo tanto de Sirius como de Remus, James no podía revelarle que seguido éste último y Lily se reunían en su cocina a hablar de Sirius, y la manera en que Remus creía estar cometiendo un error al volver a las andadas cuando ya en el pasado le había roto el corazón, pero al menos podía guiarlos en la dirección correcta para que no volvieran a errar su camino.

—Debes de ser más honesto con tus sentimientos, Padfoot —le recordó James a Sirius, pues los primeros años de su vida en Grimmauld Place y al lado de los Black en verdad le habían sido nocivos para saber expresarse de manera sana con sus afectos y emociones—. Y francamente, tú conoces a Moony mejor que yo. ¿Se acostaría él con cualquiera sin sentimientos de por medio?

—Erm...

—Tal vez deberías empezar por ahí con él —le palmeó James la espalda—. Preguntarte en serio si a pesar de todas esas citas a las que Remus acude, de verdad él no está copiando a su manera lo que hacías tú antes y esperando por algo más...

—¿Algo más?

—No sé, dímelo tú —presionó James—. ¿Qué tienes _tú_ para ofrecerle?

«No mucho, pero... Quisiera que para Remus fuera suficiente», pensó Sirius, que soltó un profundo suspiro. —Todo se reduce a hablar o no hacerlo, ¿eh, Prongs?

—Exactamente, mi buen Padfoot.

Y remataron haciendo entrechocar sus latas.

El detonante que conllevó a que Sirius y Remus se vieran forzados a tener una charla acerca de lo que hacían se dio gracias a Teddy, y a la maestra de su curso que llamó a sus tutores para hablar del caso. Con Remus atendiendo juntas presupuestales a las que no podía faltar por ser el encargado principal de la biblioteca donde trabajaba, Sirius no tuvo ningún inconveniente en presentarse en la escuela de Teddy, y tras indicarle que lo esperara en el área de juegos, sentarse con su maestra a discutir el asunto que los tenía ahí.

Resultó no ser ni por asoma la clase de diálogo que Sirius esperaba escuchar. De ida a la escuela, había supuesto por el tono cauteloso de la maestra en sus correos que quizá el desempeño de Teddy en clase no era el apropiado, o que quizá estaba teniendo dificultades con alguno de sus compañeros de curso. Tratándose de Teddy y con la separación de sus padres todavía cerca en el horizonte (por no hablar de la ausencia de la madre), aquellas dos opciones eran las más lógicas, pero ni por asomo cerca de lo que la maestra quería hablar con Sirius.

—Ah, señor Black entonces —le instó la maestra a sentarse en su aula, y tras pedirle Sirius que lo llamara por su nombre, no se demoró en ir directo al grano con él—. Teddy ha estado teniendo dificultades en el aula debido a ciertos comentarios que ha hecho entre sus compañeros. Déjeme decirle que ante todo nosotros en esta institución nos tomamos muy en serio el reglamento de tolerancia cero y—...

—¿Perdón? —Interrumpió Sirius, pues no comprendía el rumbo que estaba tomando aquella junta—. Creo no entender de qué estamos hablando aquí.

Con tanto tacto como le fue posible utilizar, la maestra enfatizó que en esa escuela aceptaban por igual a toda clase de niños en sus aulas sin importar su condición, raza o discapacidades, del mismo modo en que no toleraban que se juzgara a sus padres por motivos similares. Sirius escuchó con atención sin entender dónde estaba la confusión, y asintió repetidas veces cuando la maestra le habló de las tensiones que se habían vivido en el aula porque ciertos alumnos habían encontrado un motivo de burla en que Teddy hablara de sus dos papás al describir su familia.

—Realmente no ha pasado a mayores y se han tomado las medidas adecuadas para que este asunto de discriminación hacia Teddy o su familia no trascienda de manera negativa —dijo la maestra, llegando al final de esa reunión—, pero en nuestra escuela nos gusta la política de transparencia, y antes que ocultárselo al señor Lupin o a usted, nos gustaría que estuvieran al tanto de lo ocurrido.

Comprendiendo al fin qué había ocurrido ahí, Sirius se limitó a agradecerle a la maestra su intervención y la de la escuela, y tras despedirse salió al patio de juegos por Teddy, que se abrazó a sus piernas e comenzó a parlotear de todo y nada.

Tras despedirse de la maestra y darle las gracias una vez más, Teddy y Sirius se subieron en el automóvil de éste último, y se dirigieron a su departamento, donde Sirius aprovechó el trayecto para tener una charla con su ahijado.

—Teddy, uhm, ¿por qué les has dicho a todos en la escuela que tienes dos papás?

—Porque tengo dos papás —dijo Teddy con sencillez—. A papá y a ti. También pensé en incluir al tío Prongs, pero él ya tiene a Harry, y además es mi tío.

—Técnicamente, yo también soy tu tío, Teddy.

—¿Qué significa técnicamente?

—Que incluso si tu papá, el tío Prongs o yo no somos hermanos, nosotros nos consideramos como tal. Así que _técnicamente_ lo somos, ¿me entiendes?

—Creo que sí...

El ligero puchero y que de pronto Teddy ya no pareciera tan contento como antes puso a Sirius en alerta.

—Hey, Teddy... No has hecho nada malo, ¿ok?, pero las cosas son un poco diferentes a... Verás... Tu papá y yo—...

—Los vi besarse —le interrumpió Teddy, el puchero acrecentándose—, y sólo las personas que se quieren mucho se besan en la boca.

—Ah. Uhm... —Devanándose los sesos en búsqueda de a qué ocasión se refería Teddy puesto que él y Remus eran sumamente cuidadosos cuando se trataba de demostrar su afecto por el otro cuando el niño estaba cerca, al final Sirius decidió que no importaba. El daño estaba hecho, y ahora había que ponerle solución.

—No quieres ser mi papá —dijo Teddy en forma de una declaración, y sus palabras sonaron ahogadas.

Luego rompió en llanto, y Sirius tuvo que estacionar el automóvil para consolarlo.

—Oh, Teddy —le abrazó a pesar de los cinturones de seguridad—. Todo está bien.

Pasándole la mano por la espalda, a Sirius se le rompió el corazón por la manera en que Teddy temblaba bajo su contacto y la humedad que cada vez era más notoria en su frente. Quería darle una certeza de que todo saldría bien, de que podría convertirse en su segundo papá, pero la decisión no dependía sólo de él.

—No... me... dejes... —Gimoteó Teddy, que agobiado en las últimas pérdidas de su vida con la separación de sus padres y la salida de su madre del país, hizo sentir terrible a Sirius.

—No lo haré, Teddy —le aseguró Sirius al besarle la cabeza—. Te juro que no lo haré.

Teddy se mantuvo apegado a Sirius durante la tarde, y en lugar de buscar distracciones por su cuenta, le pidió al adulto que le leyera un libro y se acurrucó en su regazo antes de quedar dormido.

Fue así como los encontró Remus, que entró al piso de Sirius con la llave que éste le había dejado meses atrás y sonrió ante la escena, pero la expresión no le duró mucho.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo Sirius, y ambos estuvieron conscientes que habían llegado al punto de quiebre.

Así que Sirius le habló a Remus de la conversación que había tenido con la maestra de Teddy.

—Ya veo —respondió Remus.

Luego Sirius entró en detalles con la charla que él y Teddy habían tenido en el automóvil.

—Oh, pues... Vaya —dijo Remus.

—Mira, Moony —se armó por último de valor Sirius, que sin un discurso preparado o una táctica infalible para asegurar su victoria, se lanzó de cabeza al agua porque era lo que él mejor sabía hacer—. Seamos honestos el uno con el otro: Estos últimos meses no han sido sólo de sexo sin compromisos. Así como tampoco lo fueron esos diez años cuando tú y yo—...

—¡Sirius! —Le interrumpió Remus con los ojos grandes y las fosas nasales contraídas.

Sentados cara a cara en la mesa de la cocina, Sirius no se dejó amedrentar.

—Al menos ten la decencia de no negar la verdad —dijo Sirius, aferrando la taza de té que había preparado de antemano para no ceder a la tentación de buscar las manos de Remus—. Ya estamos lo suficientemente mayores como para ir por la vida fingiendo que lo que ocurrió no era amor.

Remus cerró los ojos unos segundos, y al abrirlos de vuelta, su aspecto era más resoluto que antes.

—No lo haré, pero... Esperé tanto tiempo esta conversación y ahora que por fin ha llegado es que entiendo que no estaba listo.

—Nunca nadie está listo —dijo Sirius—. Yo no lo estaba hace un par de horas, y con toda honestidad creo que todavía no lo estoy, pero la vida sigue, y no quiero que seamos nosotros dos los que nos quedemos estancados en el ayer. Juntos podemos tener un mejor futuro, Moony. Puede ser diferente a... lo que tuvimos en el pasado.

—No es tan sencillo sólo hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, ¿sabes?

—No —concedió Sirius—, pero debe haber un primer paso para darnos una segunda oportunidad... Y debería ser yo disculpándome por la manera en que te traté todos esos años.

—Oh, Sirius... —Exhaló Remus con pesar, parpadeando repetidas veces para librarse del picor que sentía en los ojos—. Es...

—No digas que es demasiado tarde, Moony —imploró Sirius en voz baja—. Siempre podemos tomarlo con calma, reconstruirnos un paso a la vez.

—Podemos... intentarlo —ofreció Remus, que a diferencia de Sirius, hizo a un lado su taza de té y buscó el roce de sus dedos trémulos.

A media mesa sus manos se entrelazaron, y fue el comienzo.

La relación, aunque incipiente entre Sirius y Remus, dio un turno para bien durante los siguientes meses. Sin estar exentos de baches y el ocasional roce, consiguieron salir adelante reconstruyendo las bases de su noviazgo sobre los cimientos de su amistad, notando de paso cómo de poco había cambiado en sus dinámicas, y apreciando que las nuevas concesiones se sentaban en la comunicación.

Decididos a ir en serio pero también a no tomar riesgos con Teddy, se dieron un tiempo límite de seis meses para lidiar con los problemas y desconfianzas remanentes del pasado y sentar nuevas reglas sobre las cuales establecer su noviazgo, y la presencia de una fecha determinada para decidir si podían o no seguir juntos obró maravillas en ambos.

Si bien habían acordado entre ellos la discreción, Sirius tenía a James como confidente de la misma manera en que Remus se apoyaba en Lily, y fueron sus consejos y advertencias los que más les ayudaron durante los momentos críticos de su recién transformada conversación.

De ese modo Sirius aprendió a abrirse a Remus, a hablar de sus años de terapia y explicarle que su promiscuidad sin fin no implicaba que lo amara menos por aquel entonces, sólo que era incapaz de ponerle fin por su propia cuenta. Del mismo modo, Remus le habló desde su perspectiva de esos años, el miedo de no saber cuándo sería la última vez antes de que Sirius lo desechara como el resto de sus conquistas cuando el aburrimiento le alcanzara, y la recién descubierta confianza cuando decidió hacerlo primero y conformarse con Dora porque ella le representaba seguridad.

Las largas conversaciones entre ellos dos seguido terminaban en llanto y con dolor, pero también con alivio al abrir viejas heridas que creían sanadas y sólo estaban cicatrizadas, pero abajo tenían pus y conflictos sin resolver para los cuales no habían estado preparados antes, pero ahora sí.

Ahora más que nunca.

Por ellos dos, pero también por Teddy, que incluso a pesar de su corta edad seguía sus avances con el interés propio de la niñez, y lanzando preguntas incómodas aquí y allá que ni Sirius ni Remus sabían cómo responder sin comprometerse demasiado.

—Teddy ha vuelto a preguntar si puede tener su habitación aquí —dijo Sirius en una de esas ocasiones en que Remus pasó por su hijo al piso de éste.

—Tendré que hablar con él.

—No, no lo hagas. De hecho estaba pensando en convertir el cuarto de invitados en su recámara. Sólo para cuando pase tiempo aquí o necesite quedarse...

Con Remus a veces extendiendo su estancia en el piso de Sirius hasta tarde, más veces que no había deseado Sirius ofrecerle quedarse a pasar la noche, pero la presencia de Teddy siempre se lo impedía.

—Puede confundir a Teddy —dijo Remus con delicadeza—. Así era cuando Dora todavía vivía en Londres, y no era lo mejor para él. Teddy se confundía teniendo dos hogares. Gracias por la oferta, pero creo que no es prudente hacerlo así.

—No hay problema...

Sirius se tomó aquel rechazo con relativa calma, pero en privado con James liberó su frustración y obtuvo de él un consejo valioso.

—Velo desde la perspectiva de Remus: Para él, Teddy va primero, y necesita darle cuanta estabilidad es posible a pesar de su separación con Tonks. Técnicamente eres como un segundo padre para Teddy...

—Oh, malditos tecnicismos...

—Ya, pero él quiere que seas un segundo padre para Teddy, no _técnicamente_ el segundo. ¿Ves la diferencia? Y es generoso que le hayas ofrecido una habitación para Teddy en tu piso, pero deberías de considerar ser más generoso que eso e ir a lo grande.

Sirius alzó las cejas. —¿Exactamente a qué te refieres, Prongs?

Su amigo le desafío con una mirada de impaciencia. —Usa un poco el cerebro, Padfoot. O mejor dicho, el corazón. —James le dio unos golpecitos con el dedo índice sobre el sitio en que estaba su corazón—. No vayas a medias con Remus otra vez.

Y bajo ese precepto, incluso si por delante todavía tenían un par de semanas antes de cumplir los seis meses de prórroga que se habían dado, Sirius fue con todo por Remus.

Ya no sólo noches, sino cada noche de su semana.

Ya no charlas de noviazgo, sino directamente preguntando la posibilidad de matrimonio.

Ya no ofreciendo una parte de su piso a Remus, sino la idea de comprar juntos una casa.

Ya no ellos _dos_ juntos, sino ellos _tres_ juntos, haciendo una familia...

Y Remus aceptó.

***

**Epílogo: Cuarenta y ocho.**

—La paranoia no te sienta, Padfoot —dijo Remus en el décimo aniversario de su mudanza a una casita cercana a los Potter donde él, Sirius y Teddy se habían formado un hogar.

Con Dora todavía fuera del país porque en Francia había encontrado el amor en manos de una mujer llamada Fleur Delacour, Teddy seguido afirmaba que si bien tenía mamá y papá, en realidad su familia eran él y sus dos padres, y Sirius se henchía de orgullo cada vez que lo escuchaba.

—Tengo derecho a un poco de temor. Los cambios de década siempre traen consigo cambios —le recordó Sirius a Remus como venía haciendo cada día del último año.

Remus no dudó en acudir a su lado y abrazarlo. —Pero no deberías. Esta vez es diferente.

«¿Lo es en realidad?», se vio tentado Sirius de preguntar, pero en su lugar entrelazó sus manos alrededor de la espalda baja de Remus y enterró la nariz en su cuello. La respuesta ya la tenía clara, y su miedo irracional no tardó en desaparecer.

Que tenía cuarenta y ocho años, y estaba cumpliendo el ritual que con cada década le acercaba y alejaba de Remus como un péndulo.

Excepto que esta vez no lo iba a permitir, y a sabiendas de que Remus tampoco, pudo por fin respirar tranquilo y bajar la guardia.

Cuando cumplieran cincuenta y ocho, entonces lo recordarían con humor.

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y un final que incluye sus 38 y epílogo de 48 :) Jamás habría permitido que el Sirius de 18 se quedara con Remus, primero tenía que sufrir los golpes de la vida y madurar, porque como dice el título, el sexo tiene consecuencias.  
Graxie a quienes han leído hasta el final, que como siempre estaré encantada de recibir sus comentarios y saber su opinión.  
Hasta la próxima~!

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic tiene 3 partes y se actualizará los viernes con comentarios. Prometo angst... Y final feliz.


End file.
